Welcome to Our World
by theunusualgirl
Summary: Brothers and sisters at our age aren't usually as close as me and my brother are, but we are different. It's hard to control your thoughts when your brother can read them, it's hard to listen to you sisters thoughts. We all have a dirty little secret or two. What happens when the alphas return to La Push to help a pack that hasn't even been formed.
1. 3,696 Bitch

**Ok this is my first Twilight fanfic. This story contains some original characters from the series, but is told by the point of view of characters that popped in my head while in the car. So enjoy, I hope you like it. Please review! Leave your thoughts and ideas!**

* * *

**Emma POV: **  
I sat quietly in the car with my family, driving all they way to Forks, Washington. My twin brother Blake is sitting next to me, we weren't like normal identical twins. For starters we were the opposite sex of each other, so we didn't look so identical. He had short black hair, was muscular, and was taller than me. I on the other hand was shorter than him, toned but not muscular, and had long black hair. We had been closer that most other people our age. We have been often mistaken as a couple before. It felt like almost everywhere we went we got stared at. My mother and father were in the front seats of the car, holding hands as my father drove. My mom is Cara, she's a lawyer and my fathers high school sweet heart. My fathers name is Henry, he was the alpha of his pack in La Push. He's Native American and a wolf. Our family was moving from nice warm California to wet cloudy Forks. Well technically we were moving to La Push to live on the reservation. Reason for moving is kinda complex. Blake and I are both wolfs like my father, and like my father are also both alphas. We will be the new alphas for the next pack. When my father moved he made a promise with his pack and the elders. That he would return when all his pack members stopped phasing or when one kid is about to phase. Which ever one came first. Now we has received word a month ago that a kid looked like he was about to phase, so we packed up our bags and headed to Forks. I had been to Forks before. When I started showing signs of phasing soon my father and brother took me their to teach me how to control my wolf. Of course my bother phases months before me with him being the oldest twin and all. I felt my brother gently grabbed my hand, I looked over to find him staring at me with intensity. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. I looked out the window and saw the sign, 'Welcome to Forks.' it said,'Population: 3,692.' Well make that 3,696 now bitch. By the way I'm Emma, Emma Cree.

**Blake POV:**  
I looked at my sister who seemed to have zoned out. Then we finally came to Forks. It was the same as it was the last two times I came here. Although when I came I spent all of my time in the woods, I only saw town when I arrived and when I left from the car window. I was told we used to live here before, until my sister and I were two then we moved to California. We were in the car for a while, until we pulled up to our house on the reservation. It was smaller than our house in California, but we weren't that big of a family so I guess it is ok. I saw Emmas, moms, mine, and dads cars parked in our drive way. My dad had some of this friends drive down to California and drive them up here a few days ago. I was about to open the door when my father locked it. Both me and Emma looked at him with questioning looks.  
"Ok guys here's the deal, as you know the kids here don't know about the whole wolf thing. We intend to keep it that way until they phase. Until then they have been told that me and their fathers were in a gang while we were younger. I expect you two to follow and stick to that story ok?" He said with a stern voice.  
"Ok dad." Emma said.  
"Um dad, what's the name of the guy who will be phasing soon?" I asked.  
My father took out his brief case and pulled out a file, "This file contains all the information you two need to know about this boy." He said unlocking the car doors. We got out of the car and walked into the house to find our car keys.  
"Wanna go check out this guy? He should be at school right now." I asked Emma.  
"Sure, your car or mine?" She asked.  
"Mine, I like my truck." I said as we left the house and got in the truck. We drove for a little while, La Push High School was not that far away from out house. We parked in the parking lot in the shade and read over the file. It had his basic information, along with his social life information, with a description of his personality.  
"Christ, you'd think we were on some sort of mission or something." Emma murmured going through the files.  
I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. Then a loud bell went off and students came storming out of the high school. It wasn't that hard to find the guy. From the files it stated that his name was Paul. I glanced over and noticed that he was part of the 'it' group. Him and his bros hung out by their truck. Studying him you could tell something was off. His behavior was completely different from his personality described in the files.  
"He's close." Emma murmured not even looking up to look at him.  
"Yea I don't think he will be coming to school tomorrow."  
"No shit, I fell like he will phase any moment."  
Then Paul and his friends got in their trucks and drove away. We left shortly after.

* * *

**I know it's not that interesting, but I will try my best to make the next chapter interesting! **


	2. Horny much?

**Hey guys happy New Year! Since my family isn't coming to see me this year I though I would use the time before mid night to finish a couple chapters! **

* * *

**Emma POV: **  
When we got home dad was waiting for us.  
"Where did you guys go?" He asked.  
"We went to Pauls school." Blake said.  
"Well I'm going out in the woods to look around, care to join?"  
"Sure." Me and Blake both said together.  
We went out side and took turns changing by going into our garage like house, that was separated from the rest of the house. Once all 3 of us were in wolf form we slit up and went into the woods. Me and Blake were paired up together, while my dad was by him self. My brothers wolf was bigger than mine, stronger too. Although my wolf was not as big or strong, I made up for that in agility. We were walking when we ran across a baby bear, a cub. We both froze.  
'_Shit.'_ I though.  
'_When their is a baby bear, theirs a mama bear around too. Right?' Blake asked mentally._  
Then a low growl ripped from be hind a tree. Blake got in a position where he was ready to ponce.  
'_Blake! Don't!_'  
'_Well what else am I suppose to do?!_'  
'_Run_!' And with that we both took off running, we ran until we came to a cliff. By then the bear had stopped following us. A nice mist rushed through our faces, it felt nice. Then I heard someone else thoughts, it was my father. Out of the corner of my eye my fathers huge gray wolf appeared.  
'_Wow, done so fast_?'  
'_Yea, ran into a bear and her cub.'_ Blake said.  
My fathers wolf chuckled at that, '_Let's go home_.'  
By the time we got home it was starting to get dark since we all took our time and walked home. We had gotten dressed and walked inside to the home smelling the beautiful scent of food. There was stake on the table that my mother had made. In a flash all three of us were at the table devouring that stake. We licked our plates clean as my mother laughed. She always thought we looked funny when we ate, like you'd think we had gone days without food. After dinner we went to our rooms. Mine was up stairs right next to mom and dad's room.  
"Great." I murmured, "Now I get the pleasure of hearing my parents love scene."  
Down the wall I hear my brother chuckle at that comment. He on the other hand was lucky. His room was the farthest from my parents room. I opened my door and entered my room. It was a decent sized room with my boxes all around it with my bed in the middle. I opened a box and took out my pajamas. I took off my bra letting my cup C boobies be free. They were another curse of mine, since they had made it difficult to find clothes that fit me properly. My pajamas were my old volleyball shorts and a over sized low cut shirt. I got in bed and put my headphones on and started listening to music hoping it will drown out my parents. The first 5 minutes were good, but after it was horrible. I knew they were trying to be quiet, but that's kinda impossible to do when you have wolf hearing. Also when it's you imprint, from what I've been told is that it's intense when a wolf mates with its imprint. Christ it was so disturbing though! After 3 minutes I have had it! I got up out of my bed and quietly left my room. Then I walked over to Blake's room and opened the room. Immediately he sat up in bed shirtless, no surprise there.  
"Hmm Em? Why are you here?" He asked sleepily.  
"Can I sleep with you? I can't fall asleep with mom and dad in the room next to me."  
He chuckled, "Come here baby girl." He said opening his arms.  
I walked over to his bed and hopped in. Blake wrapped his arms around me pressing me closer to his abs. I loved being in his arms. Blake's arms was one of the few places I felt safe.

**Blake POV: **  
I feel asleep fast with Emma in my arms. My dream that night was pretty sexual. All I know is that I was sucking on some girls tits. I don't even know how I got in this situation. Then I felt someone lightly slap me, I decided to brush it off. Then I heard a moan, I gave my self a mental hug five. Then the slaps got harder and I woke up. I opened my eyes and noticed that Emmas face was red as a cherry. Then I realized my dream wasn't really a dream, I was sucking my sisters tits in real life. Once I figured this out I pulled my self away from Emma.  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry Em!" I said.  
"Ha horny much?" She asked.  
"Sorry I had a dream I was doing that to some girl, next thing you know I wake up and I'm doing it to you."  
"It's ok Blake, it wasn't your fault it was hormones."  
"Thanks." I said and Emma pulled her shirt back on over her boobs.  
She rolled on her side and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.  
"Umm Blake."  
"Hm?"  
"You're hard." Then I noticed that my dick was hard. Ugh stupid hormones!  
"Ugh it'll go away once I go to sleep."  
"Are you sure? You can go in the bathroom and um do your thing. I really don't mind."  
"And leave my little sister alone and cold. Not a chance."  
"I'm not cold, I'm a wolf just like you remember!"  
"I know that, but I also known you don't like sleeping alone and that you like my warmth."  
"Shut up." She murmured quietly. I buried my face between her shoulder and her neck. Then I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to my father nocking on the door.  
"Come in!" I murmured. Then my dad walked in.  
"Really, you guys still sleep together. You mother and I though it was normal when you were little, we though it would end by now."  
"Well you only have your self to blame, because you and mom were having so much fun last night she couldn't fall asleep. So she came in here to sleep with me." I said wrapping my arms around her. Then I whispered in her ear, "Em, time to wake up." She moaned and moved a little, I moved to my last resort which was licking her neck. I knew that it was one of her most sensitive spots for her. She short up out of bed, with her face bright red.  
"Blake!" She said loudly.  
"What? You wouldn't wake up!"  
"Ugh!" She said.  
"Ok you two get dressed and come down stairs, we are going to have company." My father said closing the door.  
"Company?" She said questionably.  
"Hm, probably Paul." I said getting up and started stretching.  
"Your right, I'm gonna go change." She said leaving the room, closing the door.  
I went through my boxes and grabbed some shorts and a tank top. I threw then on and walked in the bathroom me and Emma shared. I walked in and there was steam everywhere, I heard Emma squeal. I guess she was in the shower.  
"Blake get out!" She said.  
"No, you should have locked the door. If you did we wouldn't be in this situation." I said grabbing my comb and started brushing my hair. Immediately the shower was turned off and Emma grabbed a towel and walked out of the shower.  
"Christ, ever heard of personal space!" She said leaving. I got down stairs and found Paul sitting at our table.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Blake." I said holding out my hand.  
"Paul." He said shaking it. I sat down across from him.  
"So, your new here?" He asked.  
"Yep, just came yesterday."  
"Nice, where are you from?"  
"California."  
"So, why did you leave sunny California for rainy Forks?"  
"Umm family business."  
"I heard your father and mine were friends when they were younger."  
"Yea I was told they were in a gang or something like that." I said. Then I heard Emma staring to come down stairs, but she stopped. Then I heard her slowly go back up stairs. Something wasn't right. I stood up, "Um excuse me, I'll be right back!" I ran up stairs and found Emma crouched down on the ground.  
"Hey Em, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me seriously, "I just imprinted on Paul." She said with a wavy voice.  
We sat there silent for a minute.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Positive."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm worried."  
"Why?"  
"What if he doesn't imprint on me?"  
"Don't be stupid. Of course he will imprint on you. You're soul mates."  
"You're right."  
"Are you ready to go doing stairs?"  
"I think so." I held out my hand and helped her up and we went down stairs together.  
Paul saw us and his eyes widened, Emma smiled.  
"Paul, this is my twin sister Emma. Emma this is Paul."  
"Nice to meet you." Emma said keeping her poker face on. I had to admit she had an amazing poker face, you could never tell what she was thinking.  
"Nice to meet you too." He said as we both sat down. "Nice tattoos." He said looking at both of our shoulders. I had just noticed at both me and Emma were wearing shirts without sleeves.  
"Thanks." We said at the same time.  
"Are they exactly the same?"  
"Yep." I said.  
"So what plans do you have for today?"  
"Um nothing really." Emma said.  
"Do you guys want a tour of Forks?" He asked.  
"Sure." I said looking at Emma.  
"Great when can we leave?" He asked  
"Now." Emma said getting up and grabbing out coats tossing mine to me.  
"Your car?" I asked Paul.  
"Sure." He said grabbing his keys and we headed out side.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Let me help you

**Emma POV:**  
Shit, my second day here and I imprint on one of the first guys I see. Now I was stuck between him and my brother in his truck. God he was hot. It was taking every bit of control in me to stop my self from making out with him. Lucky the ride into town was short. We were walking along town headed to a coffee shop when I saw something from the corner of my eye across the street. Vampires. I got a good look at them and realized they were the Cullens. I had heard about the Cullens when I first phased. I was taught never to harm them, unless they broke the treaty we made with them. I felt my brother wrap his arm around me tightly bringing me closer to him. I noticed him glaring at the Cullens. Then we walked into the coffee shop. It was a nice little coffee shop, that sold weak coffee. Being part wolf and all, normal coffee was weak to me. So me and Blake ordered the strongest coffee on the menu. Once we got our coffee we left the shop. We spent the rest of the day walking around town visiting shops. After we finished Paul drove us back home. I even got a hug from him! I was so happy, although my brother didn't seem too excited about it. We got home at 12 in the after noon, so my brother and I decided to check the woods. We both phased and entered the foggy forest.  
'_So you really like that Paul guy?'  
'Yea, very much.'  
'How does it feel like to imprint?' _  
I couldn't really describe it to him, so I sent him scenes of how I felt when I imprinted. His face looked stunned.  
'_You really feel that way towards him?'  
'Yes.'  
'Well I'm happy for you Em._' He said.  
Then I felt like we weren't alone. I heard a rustle in the bushes near by, that's when I pounced where I heard the rustle. I noticed I was on another wolf. I had pinned him down, and I let a growl escape my throat.  
'_What are you doing here?!' _I demanded.  
'_I live on the reservation. I'm Paul's father, Mark Lahote.'_ He said mentally.  
I let him go and he stared at me and my brother.  
'_So I'm guessing your the alpha?' _He said gesturing over to me. Blake let out a growl, _'We both are.'_ He thought.  
'_Hm you two are defiantly Henry's kids.' _Mark thought with a smirk.  
'_Well what brings you here?'_ Blake demanded.  
'_Well I was going to go get your father and was gonna ask if he wanted to go to town and get some drinks with the rest of us.'  
'Lets take him to him.'_ I said turning around and walking towards the house. Not long after we go to the house. Both me and Blake went into the separate garage to phase back and change into out clothes. Then we both went inside and found our father.  
"Dad, Marks here for you he wants to see if you want to go out tonight." I said.  
"Where to?" He asked.  
"The bar and restaurant in town." said a new voice, I turned around and saw Mark.  
"I'm down, you two want to come too?" My father asked me and my brother.  
"Sure." My brother said.  
We all got our coats and got in our fathers truck. We drove and then we pulled up to the restaurant. We walked in and my father joined his friends at the bar, me and my brother followed but we sat at the other side of the bar.  
"What can I get you two?" The bartender asked.  
"Um a virgin piña colada." I said.  
"Same here." Blake said.  
Then I felt arms wrap around me.  
"So we meet again." I heard a voice say.  
I didn't needed to turn around to know who it was, it was Paul.  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Blake said using an alpha tone.  
"My father told me you guys were coming here, so I though I would come and join you too." He said taking the seat next me. I felt that he was going to start phasing soon. I knew Blake felt it too as he moved his chair closer to me. A few minutes and a drink later, I felt a big hand in my shoulder. I was engulfed by the sent of alcohol. I turned around to find a college guy eyeing me.  
"May I help you?" I asked bitterly.  
"Well I was wondering if I could help you?" He said.  
"With what?" I demanded.  
"With getting away from these losers your with." He said cockily, "Maybe we can have a little _fun_ later."  
"Sorry, I don't fuck with guys who have bigger egos than their dicks. It doesn't look like you have anything at all to offer." I said sounding like a smart ass. I heard Blake and Paul nearly burst out laughing at my comment.  
"What did you say bitch?!" The guy yelled stepping closer to me.  
Then both Blake and Paul got in front of me.  
"Hey buddy I think it's time for you to go." Blake said with a growl.  
"And who are you two?" The guy asked.  
"Her bother."  
"And you?" He asked looking at Paul.  
Paul stood silent.  
"Hey I asked you a question bitch!" The guy yelled pushing Paul. I noticed he was shaking and I felt his rage. Once the guy did that Blake punched him in the face. I immediately grabbed Paul and dragged him out side of the restaurant. I brought him out towards the woods. He was still shaking.  
"Paul calm down!" I said rubbing his arm.  
He pushed me away, "Stay away from me!" He yelled.  
Then he ran toward the forest and I saw him phase. I felt Blake near by. A second later Blake in wolf form ran up to me. I jumped on him and he ran with me into the woods. I clung to his fur with one hand as I took out my phone and called my dad.  
"Dad, Paul phased! Met us back at our house!" I yelled into the phone and put away. Then I clung to Blake as he speed up. All I could do is hope that Paul was ok, I could only imagine what he was thinking.

**Blake POV:**  
I ran through the woods with Em on my back following Paul, only depending on my sense of smell. I sensed him near by. I speed up, then I saw him. I jumped onto a tree, and landed in front of him. I saw his muscles tens and he was ready to jump on me. I let an alpha growl rip from my throat. He immediately tuck his tail between his legs. Then he laid his eyes on Em. I read his thoughts. His face turned from one of rage, to one of a love sick puppy. I felt his emotions he was feeling right now. He had just imprinted on my little sister. I let out a territorial growl.  
"Blake!" Emma hissed jumping down from me. She carefully walked over to Paul carefully. "Paul." She said with a gentle voice. "It's ok, I know what your going through." He snorted and thought,  
'_Yea right!'  
'Hey! Listen to her or you'll have to deal with me!'_ I said mentally.  
Paul's face turned to shock, _'What the hell you can read minds?! Why can I hear you?!' _  
"Paul." Emma said softly. Paul looked at Emma. She put her hands gently on his face stroking his fur. Then she kissed his fore head. "Trust me." She said. Paul fell like putty in her hands. He laid down, Emma sat down with him stroking his fur.  
"Paul." She whispered in his ear, he looked up to her. "It's time to go home." She said. A look of terror spread across his face. She started stroking his face, "It's going to be ok, we are going to help you." With that Paul got up and Emma walked with Paul all the way to our house. We met my dad in the separate garage he was their with some village elders and Mark. I felt that Em was sleepy, so I laid down so Em could fall asleep next to me. She curled up next to me and I surrounded her with my fur. I glanced at Paul and jealousy shot through his face. I let out a low growl,  
'_Watch it! She's my sister!' _That shut Paul up. Their was a fire and we were all siting around it in a circle. Then one of the elders spoke up,  
"Well as you know you are a wolf and so are Emma and Blake as well. They are both the alphas of your pack."  
'_What? I only though a pack could only have one alpha?' _Paul asked mentally.  
'They can have more than one as long as they have one girl and one boy alpha.' I said answering his question.  
The elders went on explaining the situation to him, telling him everything he needed to know. After and hour later of explaining, Paul still wasn't able to phase back. Everyone had left to go to bed except me and Paul.  
'_So I imprinted on you sister.'_ He said as we both laid their.  
'_I know that_!' I said.  
'_Does she like me back?'  
'Ask her and find out.'  
'Why are you being such an ass?'  
'Hm I don't know probably it's because my sister has been imprinted on.'  
'What's the big deal?! It's not like I'm gonna hurt her?!'  
'I don't know that Paul. Unless you haven't noticed you have a short temper. You can't control your self yet. I swear if I ever find out you hurt my baby sister, so help me God I will end you.'  
'Ok I get the picture!'  
'Look I'm not fond of you two together. I've heard about how crazy in love wolfs get when they imprint and I don't want you pushing her into doing something she's not ready for.'  
'So it's not me particularly, it's my wolf?'  
'Yes.'  
'Well I want to learn how to control my temper as soon as possible. I don't want to hurt her.'  
'Good we can start tomorrow.'  
'Um I have a question.'  
'Shoot.'  
'Were you two always this close?'  
'Yes, you see before all this happened we only depended on each other. Their were two groups of people us, and everyone else. But now people have started crossing into our world.'  
'So you two are just twins?'  
'Yes.'  
'Good cause when I first met you two I was starting to think you guys were something more.'  
'Well let's just say we haven't kissed.'  
'Wait what?' _  
I made the mistake of letting my mind wander, thinking of the indecent that occurred last night. Then I realized I showed my memorizes to Paul. He stayed their with his mouth open.  
_'Oh god._' Was all he thought.  
'_It was an accident.'  
'I'm so conflicted, I'm shocked that that happened but at the same time I want to rip your throat out.'  
'At lest that shows me how much you love her.'  
'I do love her, very much.'_  
I tried to hold back a growl, but failed. _'Sorry, I can't help it, it's instinct.'  
'It's ok. So when will I be able to get out of the wolf form?'  
'Once you calm down.'  
'Then I guess I should go to sleep.'  
'Yea, you can sleep out here tonight. I'm gonna go take Em to bed.' I_ said phasing back into human form, and picking Em up. I walked in and my father saw us.  
"Um clothes Blake, if Emma woke up now she would flip out." My father said.  
"I don't know why she would do that. It's not like she hasn't seen me naked before." I murmured walking up stairs. I opened her door to her room and tucked her in bed. I climbed into bed with her and stared at her. I couldn't believe my baby sister had imprinted. I didn't like the idea of my sister with any other guy except me or my father. The thought of a guy touching her that way made my stomach flip. She was growing up to fast, even though we were twins. I knew one thing for sure. I wasn't ready for her to grow up.

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. Scars

**Emma POV: **  
I woke up to the sun shining on my face from the window. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't alone. Blake was in bed sleeping with me. As I got out of bed I yanked the sheets off of us. Now their was something I wasn't expecting. Blake naked. Christ! Hasn't he heard of clothes, but nothing new. I had to see him naked some times when we phased. I would be surprised if he told me he's seen me naked too. I groaned and got out of bed, going through my boxes of clothes to decide what outfits to wear. I knew I shouldn't wear something expensive since I'll be ripping it off anyway. I searched around to find my box with my disposable clothes. I found it and threw on a white tank top and shorts, not even bothering to put on a bra since it will be ripped up. No need to ruin a perfectly good expensive bra. Once I finished changing I put on my shoes and brought my hair up in a pony tail. I walked back in my room and Blake was still sleeping. The guy must have stayed up late last night explaining to Paul what was happening. I took my sheets and cover him with them and kissed his cheek thanked him and headed down stairs. I got in the kitchen and my dad choked on his coffee when he saw what I was wearing.  
"What?" I asked kinda annoyed.  
"You should put some more clothes on before you poke some ones eye out." He said.  
"Very funny. Come on I wear this all the time when I know I'm gonna have to phase without time to strip."  
"You don't need to phase today."  
"What? I though you, Blake, and I were going to teach Paul the ropes."  
"We are, you aren't."  
"What?! Why!"  
"That's none of your business."  
"Well when it involves my imprint, it is my business!" I shouted. Shit! It slipped out! This defiantly wasn't the way I wanted to tell my father I had imprinted on Paul. The stood there looking at me with shock in his eyes.  
"Now don't play with me Emma Cree!" He growled.  
"I'm not dad! I love him!" I shouted.  
He looked at me with disbelief, then it turned into rage. His body started shaking, and he dropped his coffee mug.  
"I'll kill him!" He lowly growled and ran out the door and phased. In a second I phased and followed him into the woods. I caught up to him and managed to jump in front of him blocking his way. There was no way in hell that I would let my imprint get hurt. Nether less killed by my own father! He growled at me and told me, _'Move Emma.'_ With and alpha tone.  
I growled back but this time flashing my fangs,_ 'Over my dead body!'_  
With that my dad tried to get past me, but I stopped him by grabbing his tail with my mouth and pulling him back. Sending him flying towards the tree. He hit it but didn't even wince, and got back up growling at me.  
'_Move out of the way Emma!' _He said giving me and alpha command.  
'_Sorry, that's just a command that I will not obey!'_ I told him getting in the position ready to pounce. He came at me by jumping on me. I didn't expect that. I moved back barely escaping him. In doing so he had scratched my left arm, the wound was deep. I didn't give a damn. There was no way in hell he was going to have my imprint. Then a flash of red appeared between us. It was Blake, here to the rescue. Rescuing that I sure as hell didn't need and didn't want!  
'_Blake move out of the way!' _I growled.  
'_No! Both of you stop!'_ He said.  
'_No I will not let him hurt Paul!'  
'What do you mean?'  
'He threatened to kill my imprint!'_  
Blake looked at father with disbelief, _'You threatened to kill her imprint?! Paul, one of your own kind?!'_  
'_You knew?!' _My father growled.  
'_Of course I knew! I'm her twin brother!'  
'And you didn't tell me!'  
'I'm sorry, I didn't hear you command me to tell you!'  
'Not that it would have mattered.' _I thought.  
My father growled at us, _'I'll deal with you later Blake! This isn't your fight! It has nothing to do with you, so move out of the way!'  
'It has every thing to do with me! That's my sister you just hurt! My other half, a part of me! When you hurt her, you hurt me as well!' _Blake stated with pride. My father seemed to have realized what he had done to my arm. A look of regret washed a upon his face. That had been the first time that I had ever seen him lose it. He looked like he was about to cry_. 'Em, I'm sorry. I went to far. I lost it.' _He said walking over to me.  
'_It's ok daddy, I know you were only trying to protect me.'_  
Blake then picked me up and carried me all the way back to the house. He phased and went up stairs to get dressed. He came back outside with a wet towel and a first aid kit. I phased back.  
"Blake I don't need that I'll be fine." I said.  
"No, I we don't want it to get infected now." He said grabbing my hand and putting the wet towel on my arm.  
"Fuck! Blake I'm a wolf! I heal just as fast as you do!"  
"All the more reason to disinfect this as soon as possible." He said pouring alcohol on it. I hissed at this alcohol on a open wound was a bitch!  
"For Christ sakes Blake I think I need clothes more than I need a stupid bandaid!" I said as he finished wrapping up my arm.  
"Please it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He said packing up the first aid kit and walking inside.  
"Speaking of naked, why did I wake up to find your naked body sleeping right next to me?" I asked following him.  
"Sorry. I phased and carried you up to bed and I got tired and I accidentally fell asleep without putting some clothes on."  
"Well, next time can you warn me?!" I yelled running up stairs to up some clothes on.

**Blake POV:**  
While Em was up stairs my dad walked in. He looked regretful of his actions. Before I could say anything though the phone rang. I picked it up, it was Paul.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Blake."  
"Hey I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to be late to practice today, I just got a hair cut. Now I'm going to get the tattoo, and it may take a while."  
"That's ok, just come to my house as soon as you can."  
"Ok bye."  
"Bye." And with that I hung up the phone. Then Em came down stairs. She immediately went to dad and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
"It's ok daddy, I forgive you." She whispered.  
"Let me get a look at that wound." He said. She gave him her arm and he unwrapped the bandaid.  
"Well it could have been worse, it will take about a day to heal. You should be fine by tomorrow. Until then keep the bandaid on, don't want to get infected." He said wrapping her arm back up.  
"That's not that bad." Em said getting up and getting a bottled water out from the fridge. Then our mom came home, when she saw Emma's arm she dropped her bags.  
"Emma Cree what in the world happened to you?!" She yelled.  
"Cara come with me, I'll explain everything." My father said pulling my mom out side. Not wanting to see moms reaction I walked up stairs, Emma followed me into my room.  
"Why did you help me!" She demanded clearly pissed.  
"What was I suppose to do! Let my sister die!?"  
"Please! I had it all under control!"  
"Oh yes sure! Says the wolf with the claw marks on her arm!"  
"That didn't even hurt! I could have defeated him!"  
"So you a new alpha vs an old alpha. Hate to tell you this Emma but the odds weren't in your favor. You would have loss."  
"No I wouldn't have! Not when my imprint was on the line!"  
"Imprint or not the fight is over!" I yelled using my alpha voice. She stared at me, I saw hurt in her eyes. I brought her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said rubbing her back with my hand.  
"It's ok I shouldn't have gotten so mad, I knew you were only trying to help." She said pulling away from the hug, "I can believe dad lost it like that though."  
"Yea, that was a first."  
"I didn't think he would react that bad to me imprinting, he knew I would one day."  
"But not today. I guess he was expecting there would be more time."  
She signed and laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling.  
"When's Paul getting here?" She asked.  
"As soon as he can, he getting the tattoo."  
"Hm. How did he take everything last night?"  
"Ok he was shocked and had a little attitude."  
She chuckled, "Well it's Paul, that's to be expected."  
"You should sleep and get some rest for later today, when we have to train Paul."  
"No I can't. Dad said I can't help."  
"Why?"  
"He wouldn't tell me, he said it's none of my business."  
"Don't worry about that. I'll try and convince him, you just focus on getting some rest."  
"Ok, thanks big bro." She said as I left my room and walked down stairs. I saw my father siting at the table and my mom standing up leaning against the counter.  
"Why can't Em help train Paul?"I demanded.  
"Well for starters she has a wound on her that practically makes it impossible to fight, and I don't like the idea getting naked in front of boy or seeing a boy naked. Especially now that I find out the he's her imprint! I know how crazy a wolf can get when the first imprint."  
"You have very valid points, but we can still use her help."  
"No we don't, if we need help she will know!" My father said with a stone voice.  
"Mom." I said kinda asking for some support.  
"Sorry kid, I'm with your dad on this one. I don't feel comfortable with my daughter exposing her body." Mom said crossing her arms.  
"Come on! Everyone in the pack will be seeing it any way!"  
"Both you mother and I have made a decision. And that's final!" He shouted. He was pretty pissed off, I could tell this conversation was over. So I shut up and left. I went back up stair to my room, Em was still awake.  
"They said no didn't they." She said.  
"Sorry baby girl. I couldn't convince them." I said laying down next to her.  
"It's ok at lest you tried." She said with a small smile.  
"Now get some rest, you might not need it to train Paul, but you will need it so your wound can heal."  
"Ok, but promise me something."  
"Anything."  
"Wake me up when Paul get here."  
"Sure thing Em, sweet dreams." I said kissing her forehead and leaving the room. I walked back down stairs and laid down on the couch. This way I can wake Em up when Paul comes.  
"Mom where's dad?" I asked.  
"In the forest, he's getting ready for training Paul."  
I slowly started to drift off to sleep. I woke up once I heard Paul drive up to our house. It was noon. I walked up stair to wake up Em and tell her Paul was here. She was up and down stairs in a flash. The first thing Paul did was run up and hugged her. I stayed in the shadows, watching.  
"You got your hair cut." Emma said running her hands through his hair. You didn't need to read his mind to tell that he loved that.  
"Yea." He finally managed to say gripping her hips strongly with his huge hands. Then he seemed to notice the bandage on Emma's arm, his face darkened.  
"What happened to you?" He choked out.  
"Um I got into an argument with my dad." She murmured.  
Then he undid the bandage, his face darkened more at the sight of the wound. He started shaking a lot, Em looked at me with a frantic look. With that I ran to Paul and pushed him out side. He phased in mid air. Next thing you know there's a gray wolf in front of me growling at me, Paul's wolf. I didn't even bother to strip, I phased. I stood in front of Emma and the house, protecting my family.  
'_Paul, calm down.' _I thought with a growl.  
'_No I won't! He hurt my imprint!'  
'Paul! If you don't calm down or get away from her soon you will end up hurting her.'_  
With that Paul ran off into the forest. Then I realized something, my father was in the forest too. If Paul saw him, he would hurt him. Immediately I ran after Paul. When I caught up I found Paul and my father fighting. I couldn't tell who was winning, and I didn't give a damn. In a flash I got between them, pushing my father away and tackling Paul so that I had pinned him down.  
'_Paul stop!'_ I said to him making it an alpha command. With that he stopped thrashing around from under me, but his rage didn't fade.  
'_No I won't Blake!'  
'Do you even know why she got hurt?!'  
'No.'  
'Cause she was protecting you from my dad! Cause you are her god damned imprint, idiot!'_ I growled.  
With that his face saddened and all the rage was replaced with grief.  
'_Are you trying to tell me that she got hurt because of me?'  
'Thats part of why she got hurt! So knock it off!' _  
I got off of him and he just stood there.  
'_I feel so conflicted. I feel terrible that I hurt my imprint, but I'm happy to find out that I'm her imprint.' _He said.  
'_Wait! He imprinted on her as well?!' _My father growled.  
'_Well what else did you expect Dad?! They are soul mates!' _I said glaring at him.  
'_You're right.' _My father said walking over to us. Then he pinned Paul down in a flash.  
'_Listen to me kid, and listen to me good! If you do anything more than kissing my daughter, so help me god I will punish you and it will hurt a lot! Under stand?! I don't want her to be pushed into doing stuff she is not ready for! Got it?! Or I will hurt you so bad I will make satan look like a fucking saint! Are we clear?!' _He said growling intensely at Paul. Paul looked very startled and slightly traumatized.  
He made a loud gulp,_ 'Crystal.'_  
I saw my father smirk as he got off Paul, and the training began.

* * *

**Please review loves!**


	5. Jealous much?

**Enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Emma POV:**  
I saw Paul phase and run into the woods, my brother followed. I know there was going to be a fight, but nothing that my brother and father can't handle. My mother walked in the room.  
"What was all the commotion about?" She asked.  
"Paul just came over."  
"Oh, I take it he'll probably be staying for diner."  
"Probably."  
"Then I should make a lot of food for four wolves." She giggled walking into the kitchen.  
"You need help mom?"  
"That'd be nice, thanks sweetie."  
"No problem mom." I said walking over and helping her take stuff out of the fridge. Hours later we had successfully made enough food for 4 wolves and one human. We had made pasta, since it was packed with carbs. We had set the table when Blake walked in with only shorts on.  
"Hey Em!"  
"Yea?"  
"Can you in my room and get two shirts and one of my pants."  
"Ok!" I yelled as I ran up stairs, I got to Blake's room and rummaged though his boxes. I finally found his clothes and back down stairs. Blake was still waiting for me, I threw him the clothes.  
"Thanks sis." He said walking out of the house. He came back shortly with Paul and my dad.  
"What smells so good?" Dad asked.  
"Pasta, we made some for you too Paul." My mom said.  
"Oh no I shouldn't." Paul said backing away.  
With that my mom pulled out a chair and demanded, "Sit." On that note Paul obediently sat down in the chair. We all sat down at the table and started to eat our meal.  
"So Paul why aren't you in school right now, besides the whole wolf thing." My mom asked.  
"Oh I got suspended for a week." Paul said with a smirk.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I got into a fight with a student."  
No surprise there, it seemed like something Paul would do.  
"Well at lest you'll have all that time to train with us." Blake said. With that we all continued to eat our food. It tasted so good we forgot to talk. After dinner was over my dad left to go out and patrol the area. My mom was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes, and Paul decided to stay over a little longer. Blake, Paul, and I ended up watching tv on the couch. It was some show, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I couldn't, not when I was around Paul's arm. After a little while I was able to slow my heart rate down. Once the episode was over Blake had enough of the show, he got up.  
"Ok I'm going to bed, night guys." He said as he walked up stairs. I felt Pails heart rate increase, with that I moved my legs so that they were laying on top of Paul's legs. I moved my self closer to Paul. I could tell he was nervous. A few minutes later I started to feel sleepy. I moved my head so it was resting on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the show, because next thing you know Paul is waking me up.  
"Hey Em, wake up." He said lightly shaking me.  
"Hmmm."  
"You should go to bed."  
"No!" I murmured wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing him down on he couch.  
"What?" He said in shock.  
"I'm not going to bed!"  
"When where are you going to sleep?"  
"Here on the couch, with you." I said burring my face in his chest.  
"What?!"  
"Please! I don't like falling asleep alone." I said giving him puppy eyes.  
"Fine." He said wrapping his arms around me. I was him blush as I pressed my self closer to him. Engulfed in Paul's scent, I drifted to sleep in Paul's arms.

**Blake POV:**  
I woke up the next morning, I walked over to Emma's room. I opened the door and she wasn't their. My heart stopped. Where could she be?! In a flash I was running down the stairs. Then I saw Em and Paul sleeping in the couch down stairs. I was relieved she was here, but I didn't feel too glad about the fact that she was sleeping with Paul. I walked and slapped Paul in the head.  
"Idiot! Wake up!" I said as he started to wake up.  
"Ow."  
"You better get up before my dad wakes up and sees you two like this!"  
"Emma, wake up!" He said shaking her lightly.  
"That wont work, she's quite the heavy sleeper." I said kneeling down.  
"Then what do I do?!" Paul asked frantically.  
"You do this." I said before I licked her neck. With that she woke up with a gasp.  
"Blake!" She said. I stood up and went to the fridge to grab a water bottle and said, "Good morning to you too."  
"Morning Emma." Paul said.  
"Morning Paul." Emma said running her hands through his hair.  
"That feels nice." Paul said like a love sick puppy.  
"Um guys I think you should wrap this up. Dad's gonna wake up soon." I said.  
"Your right!" Emma said jumping up and running up stairs.  
"Thanks for the heads up." Paul said.  
"No problem, I just don't want anyone in the pack to get hurt." I said getting a box of cereal. Then Em came back running down the stairs wearing new clothes. She had some of my clothes in her hands, she went up to Paul and have them to him.  
"Here change in these quickly!" She said.  
"But." Paul said hesitating.  
"Strip or I'll strip you my self!" She said with a low voice.  
At that Paul arched an eye brow, "Are you offering?"  
"Paul! Seriously my dad is gonna wake up any moment now!" She said. With that Paul stripped everything off except his boxers. I caught Emma starring at Paul for a bit, but then quickly tore her eyes away from him by taking the clothes he wore before to the laundry room. By the time she came back he was fully clothed, then my father came down stairs.  
"Morning kids." He said with a sleeping voice.  
"Morning." We all said together.  
"Why are you guys up so early? We don't start training until noon." He said sounding surprised.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"I came to hang out with Emma. If that's alright with you?" Paul said.  
"I'm fine with that, only on one condition." My dad said.  
"What is it?" Emma asked.  
"That you all eat breakfast first. No one can run in an empty stomach." He said with a smile.  
Then my mom walked into the room.  
"I thought you guys would be hungry. That's why I woke up early to start making breakfast." She said smiling walking over to the oven and pulling out a tray of muffins. In a second we were all at the table devouring those muffins. Once we finished eating we all helped mom clean up. I saw Emma walk over to get her jacket and taking off her bandages.  
"Hey Em, let me see the wound." I said walking over holding her arm in my hand. I saw the very light scars that were left behind where the wound was. You could just barely see them, but at the same time they were still visible.  
"They should be completely healed by tomorrow." Emma said smiling, putting on her leather jacket.  
"Where are you two going?" I asked both Em and Paul.  
"We are going to walk on the beach." Paul said.  
"Just be back in time for training." My dad said.  
"We will." Emma said as both she and Paul left the house. I kept my eyes on them walking, until they completely faded from my sight.  
"So he imprinted on Em?" I heard my mom ask my dad.  
"Yep." My father replied.  
"Well he's a good kid. At lest she imprinted on him, rather than somebody else." She said.  
"I still don't like it that much." I said.  
"Jealous much?" My mother asked. I was shocked.  
"Mom! How could you say such a thing! She's my sister."  
"I know, but their was a time when I did wonder if you two imprinted on each other." She said. I was speechless. "It's because you too were so close! But you worry about each other so much you might as well have imprinted on each other. Now I just need to worry about how your imprint will be like." She said walking into the next room. Her words kept replaying in my head. 'You might as well have imprinted on each other.' We were so close that her words were true. But that's impossible, my job is to be her brother and protect her. Not be her lover.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. I just want to see you strip

**Wrote this in bed today, hope you like it! Please don't forget to R&R**

* * *

**Emma POV:**  
Once we were out of Blake's sight Paul grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. I felt heat rise to my face.  
"So how has training been going." I asked breaking the silence.  
"Good, except the part for not really being able to talk to my old friends that often, and not being able to talk to my bros who live on the reserve. At lest not being able to talk to them until they phase."  
"Oh yea that sucks." I said.  
"Did you have to do that?"  
"Yea, but me and Blake it was easy because we didn't have very many friends from the start. So once we were both able to keep our wolf fully under control we were allowed to go back to school and talk to them."  
"Oh, how long did that take?"  
"About a week to learn control, but I had to take another week to learn my skills."  
"So it should take a little over a week for me to learn control?"  
"Yes and probably less than a week to learn your skills, since your a guy."  
"So have you been to the beach here before."  
"When I was little, but when I came back this year I spent all my time in the woods with my father and brother training."  
"Well it hasn't changed much, but I think you'll like it."  
"Can we get in the water?"  
"But we don't have swimsuits." He said chuckling.  
"Ever heard of skinny dipping?" I asked holding back my laughter.  
"Um... I don't think your father would approve. Actually I think he might ripe my throat out."  
"Why would he do that?"  
I saw him blush a little, "Because you're my imprint." He said looking straight into my eyes.  
I couldn't help but smile, I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks.  
"Hey why are you crying?" Paul asked with a worried and heartbroken expression on his face.  
"Because I'm so happy, cause you're my imprint too!" I said with a huge smile on my face. With that Paul brought me into a huge hug. I hugged him back tightly.  
"So I take it you already told my dad?" I asked.  
"Yea he wasn't to trilled about it, but I can date you only if I follow his rules."  
"And I'm guessing those rules go along the line of seeing me naked right?"  
"Kinda yea."  
"Well you don't have to see me naked."  
"How?"  
"Ok I'll change in a bush or something, you turn away and I get in the water, then I turn away as you get changed, and come in the water. So we won't be able to see each other in the water."  
"Smart, but what if someone sees us?"  
"Paul it's November, for a normal person the water will be freezing and they wouldn't dare come to the beach cause it's pointless. We don't have to stay in the long, we'll only stay their for a little while. I promise!"  
"Ok." He said as the beach came into view. "I'll be by this tree, go change and get into the water." He said.  
"Thank you!" I said kissing his cheek. He blushed and then turned away so that he was facing the tree. I went behind a bush and quickly stripped my jacket, shirt, shorts and panties. I checked to make sure Paul wasn't looking and ran into the ocean.  
"Come on Paul! Come in!" I said before I turned away. It didn't take long for him to come in the water, the first thing he did was splash me with water.  
"Oh hell no!" I yelled splashing Paul with water.  
We had a little water fight, but in the middle of it I went a little too close to the deep end and slipped. I almost went all the way under water, but I was stopped by Paul's hands. He pulled me up into a hug, pressing me close to his chest. I was gripping on his shoulders as his hand was around my waist, pressing me so close to him that my tiny stomach could feel his abs every time he took a breath. We were both breathing heavily, looking into each others eyes. Then out of no where Paul leaned in and kissed me. It was gentle yet very passionate. As I kissed him back I couldn't think straight. It just felt right, like it was meant to be. Paul broke the kiss and said, "I better stop their, if I do anything more your father would kill me."  
I couldn't help but laugh a little at that comment. "Well I guess we should get out now." I said feeling the blush spread across my face.  
"Yea we probably should."  
"Close your eyes as I go change ok?"  
"Ok." He said closing his eyes shut and releasing me. I quickly ran to my bush and put all my clothes back on.  
"Ok Paul your turn." I said sitting down on the beach and closing my eyes. I heard the sounds the water made as Paul ran out of it into his bush to change. A few seconds later I heard Paul say, "Ok you can open your eyes now." I did and I found him standing right in front of me with his arm stretched out to help me up. I took his offer and took his hand as he helped me up. I had sand all over my legs from wearing shorts. We were holding hands walking along the beach when I heard someone yell, "Hey Paul!"  
I looked in the direction of the voice to see two guys running over to us. I heard Paul's heart rate increase.  
"Paul, do you know them?" I asked.  
"Yea, they are two of my old friends from school." He choked out nervously, "What do I do?!"  
"Stay calm, breath, and act like you normally would. Forget about the wolf, I will get you out of here if I feel like you are going to phase." I said squeezing his hand. The two boys came quickly over to us, they were both at lest 6 ft.  
"Hey Paul we didn't know you had a girlfriend." The more talkative looking one out of the two said.  
"Oh yea, guys this is Emma. Emma this is Jared and Embry." Paul said introducing us.  
"So why haven't we seen you around?" Embry asked.  
"I'm spending most of my time at Emma's house, trying to win over her dad." Paul said.  
"My man." Jared said patting Paul's shoulder.  
"Emma what's your last name?" Embry asked me.  
"Um Cree, why?" I asked.  
"We knew each other when we were little. Our mothers used to make us hang out all the time when we were babies. Don't you have a brother?"  
"Yea he's my twin. How do you remember that?"  
"Baby pictures." Embry said.  
"So you new here?" Jared asked.  
"Yea I just moved here two days ago."  
"Wow that's fast Paul!" Jared said beaming.  
"You got a tattoo?!" Embry said having his eyes fixed on Paul's arm.  
"Um yea guys I'll see you later right now I have to get Emma home." He said as we started walking off. We heard the guys yell their goodbyes and we left the beach.

**Blake POV:**  
They had been gone for a while, and training was going to start soon. Then I saw them walk up to the house. As I observed them I noticed that they were both wet, also that they smell like someone else.  
"What happened to you two?" I asked  
"We had a little water fight." Emma said.  
"I'd say more that." I said.  
"We ran into two of my friends." Paul said.  
"Well I guess you can't avoid them forever." I said putting in my shoes, "Come on Paul, we gotta go to training."  
"Ok." Paul said.  
"Have fun you two." Emma said.  
Then Paul brought her into a kiss. I looked away. I really didn't want to see my sisters love scene. I cleared my throat, "Ok you two, rap it up."  
"I'll be back soon." Paul said before we both left. We left the house and walked to the woods. We both met up with my dad and both me and my dad started training Paul. We found out his strengths were agility and the fact that he was strong. His hearing was also very good. After training we walked back to the house. We were welcomed by the scent of pizza. Emma was pulling out 2 huge pizzas from the oven.  
"Hey Em, where's mom?" I asked Emma. Usually mom was the one doing the cooking.  
"She's working over time, she's on a hard case." Emma said pulling out the soda from the fridge. With that answer a worried look spread across my dad's face. He didn't like it when my mom was away from him or out of the house where he knew she will be safe.  
"What are we just going to stand here and look at the food or eat it?!" Emma said after that moment of silence. We all sat down and finished the food, of course we saved some for mom. Paul and Em were both cleaning up the kitchen, my father was up stairs trying to contact my mom, and I was told I was on patrol tonight. So I stripped of my clothes, phased and went into the woods. It was so uneventful. I had to stay out until 11:30. So for 3 hours and a half I killed time walking the perimeter and counting how many owls I saw. Like I said, uneventful. Finally my patrol was over! I rushed back home wanting to get out of the forest. When I got home Paul was still their, upstairs with my sister. I didn't like the sound of that at all, but Em should be ok right? I mean her room is right next to my parents room. I walked up stairs and immediately went into Em's room. I found both Paul and Em surrounded by clothes.  
"What are you guys doing? Playing dress up?" I asked with a smirk on my face.  
"Haha. Very funny." Emma said with a sarcastic tone. "Paul was just helping me organize my room and get all my clothes out of the boxes."  
"Ok, just don't stay up so late you two. Paul you should go sleep at home tonight, I'm sure that would bring your dad some piece of mind." I said before leaving the room. I went into my room and stripped of my clothes and pulled on some sweat pants. I turned of my light and got in bed. Once I hit the mattress I was out. I was in a deep sleep dreaming about a watermelon eating contest, when I was taken out of that dream. You know when you are a sleep but you are kinda awake at the same time and can hear everything? Yea I was in that state of sleep. I heard my door open. I felt someone get in my bed and cuddled up against me. I knew it was Em in an instant. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her close to my chest, stroking her hair with my hand. Then once again I feel into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning with Em next to me. She felt so warm, she was like my own personal heating bag. I looked over to my clock across the room, it was 5:30. I had thirty minuets to kill, so without waking Em I grabbed my towel and went in the shower. The hot steamy water felt great in the morning. Now I know why Emma always takes showers in the morning. After I finished my shower I wrapped my towel around my waist and left the bathroom. I walked to my room and found Emma just waking up.  
"Morning baby girl." I said.  
"Hey isn't it too early for stripping?" She asked laughing.  
"Please it's never to early for stripping with a body like this." I said jokingly flexing.  
She gave me a half smile smirking, "Well I can't argue with that."  
Then she got up and started stretching. "Well I'm going to go take a shower." She said.  
"And you said it was too early for stripping." I said.  
"Well not with a body like this." She said taking off her shirt. Luckily she was wearing a sports bra under. I had to admit she had an amazing figure, which she got from my mom. The kind of figure that only a guy could wish for, the kind that a guy you get on his knees and beg for, and the kind of body you would see in a Victoria's Secret fashion show. I better make sure Paul sees her body or else he will lose it. After Em saw my face she giggled, then she yanked my towel off my waist!  
"Hey!" I said shocked that she did that.  
"I needed a towel." She said leaving the room.  
I quickly got dressed, next thing you know she'll be stealing my underwear out of my pants. I went down stairs and found Paul making coffee.  
"Christ, why don't you just move in." I said sarcastically.  
"Hm I think you guys are out of rooms, but I could always move in your sisters room. I don't think your dad will be too thrilled with that though." He said, "Any way I wouldn't want to keep you guys up all night."  
"Not funny." I said opening the fridge. Then I heard Emma run down stairs.  
"Paul!" She said with a loud voice, throwing her self into Paul's arms. Paul hugged Em with all his might. Oh lord, it's only been a few hours since they've last seen each other and they already are all over each other. I don't know how much I can take of this.


	7. He's going to kill me

**Hey! I know it's been a while! I'm going to start trying posting new chapters every Friday or Saturday! Please review!**

* * *

**_~A few days later~_**  
**Emma POV:**  
Training was going on great with Paul. Blake and my father has successfully taught Paul to control most of his anger. I had started taking the night patrols so my father, Paul, and Blake could get more sleep. My scars have finally faded. My mom had been busy with work, and was often working over time. This left my father a nervous wreck. Lucky her case she was in was going to end soon, so my father could stop worrying. My wound had healed perfectly and the scars are gone. Everything was going well, until I found out today was my last day of freedom. Because like all other teenagers I had to attend school, and my first day was tomorrow. My mother had already boughten our school supplies and submitted the papers. Transferring to a new school at the end of November senior year, that isn't weird at all. It was decided both me and Blake would attend La Push high school with Paul. Paul was freaking out, to say the lest. When he found out all the blood drained from his face. Then Blake pointed out to Paul that this would be better for the both of us. Paul gets to be with me almost all day and gets to keep his eyes on me, which was better than having me go to Forks high school and not having Paul with me. Today we had no training, only relaxing. Which meant I had Paul to my self all day. After lunch we went up stairs to my room. We had finished unpacking everything the other night and now my room was complete, and this morning I had just hooked up my tv!  
"What do you want to watch?" I asked after I closed the door.  
"You." Paul said with a smirk on his face. I heard a growl from down stairs.  
"Are you trying to get your self killed?" I asked holding back my laughter.  
"Hm, well you're worth it." He said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. Then he started kissing and nibbling on my neck. Ugh! This guy was going to be the death if me. I melted in his hands, I knew if this went on my father would rip his head off. I quickly put the DVD in the player and turned on the tv. Then the loud sound of the movie starting filled the room. Paul got startled and jumped a little.  
"Is the huger games ok?" I asked.  
"Anything you want." He said.  
We both sat down on vertically on my bed away from the pillows. He wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer to him. We were about half way through the movie when my father came into my room.  
"Guys I'm going to go to your moms work and stay with her until she finishes. Money for food is on the table down stairs, and Blake is in charge."  
"Ok. Have fun." I said then my father left. Once we heard my fathers car pull out of the drive way Paul pulled me on to the bed.  
"Your fathers gone." He whispered in my ear kissing my neck.  
"Yea." I barely managed to say. He brought me into a kiss running his hands up and down my sides, sending shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Once I did that he kissed me more passionately. Yes! I found a weak spot! Then my thoughts started to cloud up, I couldn't think straight. His hand moved up and started massaging my breast. With out thinking about it I moaned into the kiss.  
"YOU GUYS BREAK IT UP! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Blake yelled from down stairs. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.  
"I guess some other time then." Paul whispered in my ear.  
"You guys come down here!" Blake yelled not sounding as mad. We both got up off of the bed and went down stairs. Blake did not look too happy.  
"You two I have no problem with you two getting all kissy kissy on each other, but I do have a problem with it when I'm around. You have no idea how disturbing it is to see or hear your sisters love scene. So would you two please try your best to refrain from that behavior?" Blake asked.  
"Ok." Paul and I both said together.  
"Great, now what do you guys want for dinner?" Blake asked.  
"Chinese?" I asked eagerly.  
"I'm down." Paul said.  
"Panda Express?" Blake asked.  
"Sure." I said, "Wait, who's gonna get the food?"  
"We all are. I'm afraid to leave you two here alone." Blake said grabbing his car keys.  
"Ok." I said following him outside.

**Blake POV:**  
We all got in the truck and drove to the nearest Panda Express. We all got a lot of stares, probably because we were dressed like it was summer. We got a lot of food and soda. On our way out out we ran into a guy who was Paul's friend.  
"Oh hey Paul." He said, then he looked at my sister and then me.  
"Um Emma right?" He asked.  
"Yep that's me." Em said.  
"You must be her twin brother!" He said looking at me.  
"Blake." I said.  
"Jared, so what are you guys doing here? Chaperoned date?" He asked.  
"Actually we were just grabbing something to eat." Paul said.  
"Oh, well don't let me keep you guys. I'll see you tomorrow at school Paul!" He said leaving. After that we left and drove home. Nothing was said during the drive back. Once we got home we all got our food and sat down on the couch watching the Avengers. We all finished the orange chicken in a flash, since it was our favorite dish. An hour later once I finished my food I got up.  
"Ok I'm going to bed. I don't want any fucking going on! I will know and I will break it up, then break your dick." I said glaring at Paul. His face turned to terror.  
"Ok big bro." Em said.  
With that I walked up stairs. I figured Emma would be taking a shower early in the morning, so I decided to take one now. In the middle of my shower I heard Emma moan. I stamped my foot on the floor and yelled, "Knock it off!" Christ it was so disturbing, I feel like I should rip Paul's throat out my self! I quickly finished my shower, pulled on some pants, and stormed down stairs. I was both of them on the couch sitting down like nothing happened.  
"Thank god you're both fully clothed!" I said sighing.  
"I can't believe you got all freaked out over a kiss!" Emma giggled.  
"That kiss could have lead to you lying half naked with this guy on the couch!" I said.  
"Blake I wouldn't do that! Well not in your house. Especially when your dad can come home any moment and kill me!" Paul said.  
My fathers not coming home, he's probably going to spend the night at a hotel with my mom! But Paul and Emma didn't know that, which was good. So that makes sure that Paul won't fuck my sister, well tonight at lest.  
"True. Ok, goodnight you two. Don't stay up too late, remember we have school tomorrow." I said before going up stairs. I got in my room and fell asleep as soon as I got in bed, tomorrow is gonna be interesting.


	8. I just want to run

**Hey guys I had time so I decided to release a new chapter early! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emma POV:**  
I woke up at 5:30, I was in bed. Paul was sleeping right next to me, his arms were wrapped around me. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Last night was fun, we finished the movie and we went up stairs. I remember I was on the bed and Paul pinned me down and was kissing me. I was getting tired, so I broke the kiss and I asked him to stay. And he did. I knew my parents were going to come home soon.  
"Paul." I whispered in his ear. He moaned a little. Then I started kissing his neck and running my hand through his hair. He was awake in an instant. He grabbed my waist pressing me closer to him, kissing my hungrily. I could get used to this I though before I broke this kiss.  
"Paul, my parents will be back soon." I said out of breath.  
"Hm I guess I should go them, I think your father would rip my head off if he saw us like this."  
"Haha, he probably would." I said sitting up as he got out of bed and put his shoes on. Then he walked over to me, pinned my hands down on the bed and kissed me. I melted into the kiss like I always did. He broke the kiss and looked passionately into my eyes.  
"I'll see you at school, ok?" He said.  
"Ok, I love you." I managed to say.  
"I love you too." He said before he left my room. I heard him go down stairs and leave the house. Once I heard his car start and leave I got up and went in the shower. Once I got out and looked in the mirror I noticed I had a hickey on my collar bone near my shoulder.  
"Shit." I murmured. I better make sure my brother or father didn't see that. I went back to my room dried off, got dressed, and did my make-up. Then I went back to the bathroom to do my hair, I had decided to do it in beach wave curl. Once I finished my hair I put on my leather jacket and boots and left my room. I ran into Blake in the hall way and he whistled, I couldn't help but laugh at that. I went down stairs and saw my parents car pull up.  
"You guys have fun last night?" I asked once they walked in pouring my self a cup of coffee.  
"What did you guys do last night?" My father asked avoiding the question.  
"Ate and watched a movie." I said simply.  
"Really?" My father asked suspiciously.  
"Really." I said reassuring them. Then Blake came doing stairs wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt and jeans. Looking like a model as always. The girls at school are going to drool over him.  
"How's my pretty sister this morning?" He asked brining me into a bear hug. Luckily I had taken a shower this morning so I washed off Paul's scent.  
"Great. How's my hot brother doing this morning?" I asked.  
"Feeling hotter than ever." He said with a smirk on his face.  
"Kids I have your backpacks." My mom said holding two backpacks, one black and one gray. Blake took the black one and I took the gray one.  
"They have everything from lead to lunch money." My mother said smiling. With that me and Blake quickly ate our muffins and were outside.  
"I'll drive." Blake said going up to his truck.  
"Oh no Blake! It's our first day of school, we are not going in your truck." I said.  
He looked at me and a huge grind spread across his face, now I knew he was thinking what I was thinking.  
"Mustang?" He asked.  
"Mustang." I said. Our fathers job was taking a bunch of old cars and restoring them. This meant besides our trunks we had some pretty nice expensive cars. Blake's mustang was a favorite of mine. Well except for my mustang. We both got in his car and he started the engine and we were off to school. I put my head phones in and started listening to Problem by Natalia Kills. After a while we drove up to La Push High School. We got a lot of stares as we pulled into the parking lot, we got even more once we got out if the car. I immediately felt nervous but kept my poker face on, Blake leaned over to me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and whispered, "It's ok you look beautiful."  
I whispered back, "Thanks."  
I looked over across the lot and saw Paul and his friends hanging out by his truck. They were all staring at us. As we got closer my smile grew. Once we were close enough I slipped out of Blake's arm as Paul started to walk towards me. Next thing I know his hands are on my hips pressing me closer to him, my hands running through his hair, and him giving me the hottest kiss ever. I heard some of the guys cheer in the back ground but I didn't care about them, all I cared about was Paul. After a while we broke the kiss and Paul wrapped his arm around me.  
"Guys this is my girlfriend Emma, Emma these are my friends Seth, Quil, and you already met Jared and Embry. Oh and this is her older twin brother Blake." Paul said smiling.  
"You guys identical?" Seth asked.  
"Yea but people don't see it since we are different genders." Blake said.  
"No I see it, you guys look like you two popped out of a magazine." Jared said.  
"So what classes do you have?" Embry asked.  
"We don't have our schedules yet." I said.  
"Well let us take you to the office." Paul said. Then all the guys walked with us to the office.  
"Morning Susan!" Paul greeted the the lady at the office.  
"Morning Paul, who do you have here?" She asked looking at me. She seemed like a nice person.  
"This is my girl friend and her brother, Emma and Blake Cree." Paul said.  
"Oh the new twins." She said.  
"Yep." Blake said.  
"I'm guessing you two are here for your schedules?" She asked.  
"Yes we are." I said.  
"Give me a second while I print them up." She said. About a minute later she handed us both a piece of paper.  
"Here you go you too. Have a nice day, hope you like it here." She said as we left. We walked into the hallways Paul pulled me closer to him. The amount of people staring at us was nothing compared to the parking lot. I looked at my paper to avoid peoples gazes and found out my locker number. Turns out my locker was between Paul's and Blake's. Perfect. The only two guys I need in my life. Once we got to the locker Paul asked a question.  
"Let me see your schedule."  
"Ok." I said handing it over to him.  
"Ok, now yours Blake."  
My brother just handed it over without saying a word.  
"Ok Em we have 3 classes together in the morning and one in the afternoon. And you have 2 classes with Blake, 2 with Jared, and one with Seth." Paul said smiling.  
"Great!" I said.  
"And we have our first class together." Paul said wrapping his fingers with mine, then the bell rang. I looked at Blake, "I'll see you soon big brother."  
"You bet your ass you will." Blake said with a smirk before he walked away. Class was fun with Paul, Jared, and Blake. They were all in my morning classes, I had to go to one more class before lunch. Unfortunately I didn't have Paul in this class, or anyone I knew cause it was girls P.E. I hadn't even bothered making friends with any of the girls in my other classes cause they kept giving me dirty looks. I walked in the class and took a seat in the back row. Then the teacher came in and took us to the locker rooms. In my backpack my mom had packed my gym clothes a.k.a. my disposable clothes. The only problem was that to change I had to take off my jacket, which means showing my tattoo. Great first impression. Once I took my jacket off I felt a lot of the girls staring at me. I quickly put my clothes on and left that locker room. Today in class we were playing basketball! One of my favorite sports. During break this blonde girl came up to me. She had been giving me dirty looks the entire class so I had no idea why she was coming to me.  
"Hey Emma right?" She asked with a sour tone.  
"Yea, and you are?" I asked.  
"Tori." She said with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you." I said.  
"So you new in town."  
"Yep."  
"Where are you from?"  
"Cali."  
"So your dating Paul right?"  
"Yea, what about it?"  
"Oh nothing, but since your new in town I think I should tell you."  
Last time I checked nothing meant nothing, that was the whole point of saying nothing.  
"Tell me what?" I demanded kinda pissed off now.  
"Well Paul kinda has a reputation around here. He's know as the La Push man whore, he's dated A LOT of girls."  
"I'm guessing he dated you?"  
"Yea he did, right before you."  
"Hm." I said pressing my lips together.  
"Oh I didn't mean to start something."  
Yea right, she wasn't fooling me she looked like she lived off of drama.  
"No worries, just more for me and him to talk about."  
"Just be careful I don't want him to crush your heart into tiny pieces." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Yea I highly doubt that." I said walking away. I couldn't believe what I had just been told! Why didn't Paul tell me this! He was all I could think about for the rest of the class. Once class was out I found Paul and took him out side behind the school.  
"What is it Em?" He asked questionably.  
"Is it true you are the man whore of La Push?" I demanded. Immediately Paul's mood changed and he had a sorry look on his face. I took that as a yes. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you. You know I would never leave you."  
"I know Paul, you hurt me more by not telling me but, it hurts me more that I had to hear it from a blonde skank who used to date you!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I need some time alone to think." I said turning and walking away.  
"Emma please!" Paul said before he grabbed my arm. I quickly hit it away.  
"Don't touch me!" I demanded using an alpha command. "Don't follow me." I weakly said still using the alpha command. That was the first time I have ever told Paul to do something with an alpha tone. It hurt. A lot. Then I ran into the near by forest, stripped, and phased. I just want to run. And just like that I walked alway from the one I loved.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. No need for words

**Paul POV:**  
My heart dropped. Pain. It was all I felt. My body felt torn. My heart was telling me to go after her and comfort her because she is my imprint, the only one I love. My mind was telling me the opposite, to stay and follow her command because she was my alpha and alpha orders had to be obeyed. That pain quickly turned into rage out of frustration. How could I be so stupid! I never wanted to hurt her, yet I just did! Why can't I go after her! Out of anger I walked to a walk and punched it. I left a dent in the wall. As I was walking away all the anger left and was replaced with sadness. I had just lost the only thing I cared about. I walked into the lunch room where my friends and Blake sat at the table. With two empty sets. One for me. One for Emma. That was like another stab in the heart for me. Immediately the guys sensed something was wrong.  
"Hey Paul, what's wrong? You look like someone just died!" Jared said.  
"Where's Em?!" Blake asked immediately with a sharp tone giving me a deadly look.  
"I don't know..." I said with my head down.  
With that Blake slammed his hand on the table and stood up.  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Blake growled.  
"Woah! Calm down man!" Jared said to Blake, "Paul, care to explain to us why you don't know where Emma is?"  
I sat down and started to tell them the story, "Emma found out I was the man whore of La Push, and she got mad at me for not telling her myself instead of having to hear it from my ex Tori. Then she said she was hurt and that she needed some time to think, so she left."  
"Why didn't you go after her?" Quil asked.  
"I tired but then she told me not to follow her." I said with my head down. Then I looked at Blake, "You should go follow her."  
"No." Blake said simply.  
"Why not? You're her brother." Quil asked.  
"Yea, but Emma doesn't like anyone to see her cry. She feels weak when people see her cry." Blake said moving his food around.  
"Don't look now bro, but Tori is coming up behind you." Jared said.  
"Ugh no!" I groaned and turned my chair around, "What do you want?!" I demanded.  
"You." She said trying to sit on my lap, I pushed her a way and she stumbled.  
"Don't touch me." I said with a low voice.  
"What the hell?! I get rid of that bitch for you and this is how you treat me like?!" She yelled, with that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us.  
"I never wanted or asked you to get rib of her! I love her, I can't believe you did that to her! And you deserve to be treated way worse than this and you know it! She's my girlfriend not a skank like you. Treat her with respect cause she is ten times the woman you'll ever be! And she's not a bitch." I said with a loud voice. She looked at me with a hurt bitchy expression. She had nothing to say she just stormed off. With in seconds the whole cafeteria was a buzz. My boys were saying some thing to me but I couldn't pay attention. I felt waves of emotions rush through me. Confusion, pain, and sadness. Suddenly I felt cold, really cold. Wolfs don't feel cold. Emma! With that I ran out side into the forest stripping while I ran. Once I phased I grabbed my clothes in my mouth and ran towards the cliffs. I looked down towards the beach and saw Emma laying down. I ran as fast as I could to where she was. I quickly phased back and pulled on my pants. She was laying their with her arm covering her eyes. I touched her and she felt cold. She was wet too. Then she moved her arm away from her eyes. She smiled at me.  
"I went for a swim." She murmured. I brought her into a hug quickly.  
"Don't scare me like that. I wouldn't know what to do with me self if I ever lost you." I said hugging her tighter.  
"I'm sorry." She said then she broke out in tears. "I'm sorry." She murmured over and over again as I hugged her. I stroked her back gently and ran my hand through her hair. We stayed like that for a while. Hugging her while she cried cold on the beach.

**Emma POV: **  
All I could say that I was sorry. Sorry for the way I reacted, the the things I've said, and for how I handled it. I felt horrible that I had put him through that. After a while he pulled me away.  
"Shh Em it's ok. I should be the one apologizing." He said brushing away my tears.  
"Why? I'm the one who acted bad."  
"But we could have avoided this if I just told you in the beginning. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" He asked.  
"I forgive you will, you forgive me?" I asked.  
He nodded his head and brought me into a light kiss.  
"We better go, we don't want to be late for class."  
"Ok first let me put some clothes on." I said, the Paul looked at me and his face turned red and he looked away. I guess he didn't notice that I was naked, or he did but was to worried about me to think about it. I stood up and quickly phased. I looked away as Paul stripped of his pants and gathered his clothes and phased. He held his clothes in his mouth as we ran back too school. We stopped in the forest and changed before we went back to school. By now my hair was dried, thank god! I don't know what I would say to the teacher if my hair was wet. When we came back lunch was just ending. We walked in the hallway and went to our lockers. I quickly which my books out and closed my locker. Then Blake and the guys walked up to us.  
"Hey Em." Blake said bringing me into a tight hug.  
"So are you two good?" He asked pulling away looking at me and Paul.  
"Yea we are good." I said.  
I felt Paul's hands wrap around my waist from behind pulling my back closer to his chest. I cause Tori glaring at me from the corner of my eye. It was obvious that she was pissed off. I know I didn't really say anything to her. Why was she so pissed off, did Paul say something to her? Then Seth handed me a brown bag.  
"What is this?" I asked.  
"Lunch, I though you might be hungry." He said.  
"It isn't poisoned right?" I asked sarcastically.  
"No." He said after he chuckled.  
"Well thanks Seth, that was really sweet." I heard Paul let out a low growl. "Hey! Don't worry you can have some!" I said turning my head so I could look at Paul in the eye. I saw that he did care about the food. The problem was Seth, he didn't want Seth getting close to me. I opened the bag their was a sandwich with a small bag of chips and a Gatorade.  
"Yummy." I said right before the bell rang. Then me, Paul, and Seth walked to our class. In class I sat between Paul and Seth, we ended up sharing the chips and sandwich. Just my luck that Tori happened to be in that class as well. She kept on shooting me pissed off looks. In the middle of class she gave me the finger. That's when I leaned over to Paul and asked, "Why is she so pissed at me?!"  
"Um and incident might have happened after you left between me and her." Paul whispered.  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
"Basically she came up and tried to flirt with me, I rejected her, she got mad said a few things, and I got mad and said a lot of things. Then I left." He said.  
When Paul said he got mad by that I'm guessing he snapped. No wonder she was pissed and me. He probably said something really mean, but then again she probably said something really mean too in order to piss him off. I nodded and focused on the lecture. After class was over I walked over to my next and final class I had with Blake. When I got in the class room Blake was already sitting down with his backpack on the seat next to him. I'm guessing he saved it for me. I walked over and sat down.  
"Hey big brother."  
"Hey baby girl, how was class?" He asked.  
"Ok, but that Tori girl kept looking at me like I killed her family or something. I'm guessing she holds a grudge." I said sighing.  
"Well it's ok now I'm here." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The rest of the class came in and we both stood out like a sore thumb. We got a lot of stares though out the class, I've never felt so insecure in my life! After class was over I smelt Paul near by. Once I walked out of the class room I was wrapped in Paul's arms. He immediately started showering me with kisses. Even though it was only an hour and a half it felt longer when I was away from Paul.  
"Hey let's go to the small diner to grab something to eat." Jared said appearing out of no where with the rest of the guys. Paul looked at me with questioning eyes as if to ask should we or should we not?  
"Sure!" I said happily, "Just let me get my stuff out of my locker first." I said walking to my near by locker. I quickly grabbed my books and shoved them in my backpack. Paul gave us directions to the diner and we all got in our cars and drove to the diner. Lucky when we arrived their wasn't that many people so we got a booth. Once after we placed our orders we watched the football game on the nearest tv. Ten minutes after our food came. We had all ordered hamburgers and fries. The guys had told me that this diner had the biggest hamburgers ever, and they weren't lying! The burger looked like it could be a planet.  
"So you gonna do it Emma? If you finish it I'll give you $20 if you don't then you give me $20." Jared asked.  
"Challenge accepted." I said before talking a huge bite.  
"Damn girl!" Quil exclaimed.  
"You're gonna gain so much weight after eating that." Jared said.  
"No I won't, I'll just burn it off. I've eating plates the size of Blake's plates and I still don't gain weight!" I said once I swallowed.  
"It's true." Blake said shoving a french fry in his mouth. About when I was half way done with the hamburger Tori and her little two shadows walked in, great. She walked right up to our table and stopped.  
"God you are such a slut." She hissed at me. I know a lot of things and one thing is for sure I'm not a slut. With that I stood up and walked over to her.  
"Says the girl throwing her self at my boyfriend, so shut the fuck up cause you don't have any room to talk." I said grabbing a pitcher of water off of a waiters tray and poured the entire thing on her head and walked back to my seat. She stormed off, all the guys were looking at me.  
"Ok I know that was cruel, but I'm not gonna let some girl I barely even know talk shit about me." I said grabbing a fry.  
"Nice job Emma! Bitch had it coming!" Jared said holding his hand up for a hight five. I gave him a high five and smiled. I felt Quil pat my shoulder and Paul brought me closer to him. After a while I finally finished the hamburger and the fries! All the guys stared at me wide eyed.  
"Damn you weren't kidding!" Seth murmured to Blake.  
"I've never seen a girl eat that much food before..." Jared said.  
"Pay up boy!" I said holding my hand out. He brought out his wallet and gave me a 20 dollar bill.  
"I'm going to be broke because of you." He murmured.  
"Well if you guys want a job ask my dad. I know he's hiring right now." I said.  
"What does your dad do?" Paul asked.  
"He's an auto mechanic, he has a shop and specializes in taking old cars and making them look brand new. But he also fixes up people's cars." Blake says.  
"That's great! We work on our own cars all the time!" Jared exclaimed. Then my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Emma, when are you and Blake coming home?" It was my mom.  
"Um in a few minutes mom, we stopped off at a diner with a few friends." I said.  
"Ok love you sweetie, tell your brother that I love him too!" She said.  
"Ok bye mom." I said hanging up the phone.  
"Who was it?" Paul asked.  
"My mom." I said looking over at Blake.  
"What?" Blake asked.  
"Mom says she loves you." I said.  
"Ok, I guess we should be going home then." He said standing up.  
"Ok." Everyone said throwing their share of the money down on the table. Outside the restaurant while we were saying our goodbyes Jared hugged me. I smelt something different, it was his blood. His blood was changing. He was going to be the next one of phase. Right after Paul brought me into a kiss. He was very dominate in the kiss. Once he broke it he cupped my face and whispered, "I'll come over when I finish my home work." Then we were interrupted by the sound of a loud horn. We looked over where the sound was coming from, it was coming from Blake's car. He must have gotten into the car without anyone knowing.  
"Bye!" I said quickly kissing Paul and getting in the car.  
"What did I tell you guys about the PDA?" Blake mumbled driving away.  
I chuckled at the question. It wasn't long till we got back home. When we did we spent an hour answering my mothers questions about school. She had literally written a list a questions so she wouldn't forget! After answering her questions and eating so cookies I went up stairs to start on my home work. I grabbed my Beats headphones and put on my music. Teachers said music was distracting but it kept me from distracting my self. For the first day of school I had a lot of home work. Today no one ate at the dinner table cause we were all so busy. Me and Blake were working on our home work so we ate your dinner up stairs, my mom ate her dinner on the couch watching one of her tv shows, and my dad was busy at the shop so I was betting he ordered take out. Once it got dark out I had finally finished. Right went I finished I heard a knock on my window, I looked down to find Paul throwing pebbles at my window. I couldn't help but smile and open the window. Being a wolf and all he had no trouble getting up in my room. Once he got up I realized he was shirtless.  
"Hey babe." He said bringing me into a breath taking kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, causing him to kiss me harder. Once the kiss broke I whispered, "Hey." Out of breath.  
"I hope you weren't waiting too long, I came over as soon as I finished." He said stroking my hair away from the side of my face.  
"Don't worry I just finished my homework."  
"God I missed you so much!" He whispered bringing me into another kiss. Then Paul gently guided me down onto the bed. He started sliding his hands under my shirt brushing his finger tips against my sides. Every where he touched made my body feel instantly hot. His kisses moved down to my neck, then to my collar bone. Then he looked up and me and looked at me in the eye and said, "Emma Cree I love you." Before he brought me into another kiss. I broke the kiss still running my fingers through his hair and asked, "Stay with me tonight?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said laying down next to me wrapping his arms around me. I flipped over so that I was facing him. I started running my fingers through his hair, he had a look on his face that told me that he love it. I looked into his deep brown eyes, feeling his breath grazing my skin. No words were spoken that night, they weren't needed.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. The Wolf

**Sorry** **for posting so late! It has** **been a long day!**

* * *

**Blake POV:**  
I woke up the next morning, I hadn't slept good that night. The reason why is because I knew Paul was in Em's room. I could smell him then, and I could smell him now. I'm taking it that he spent the night. The only reason why I didn't interrupt them last night is because I knew they weren't gonna do anything wrong without me hearing about it, literally. I dragged my self out of bed and went into Emma's room. Of course they were wrapped in each others arms fully clothed, except Paul who was shirtless. I walked over to Paul and pinched his arm. He woke up immediately.  
"Wake her up, we have school." I murmured leavening the room. I went back to my room and grabbed a gray sweater and just wore that with jeans. I walked into the bathroom brushed my teeth and then my hair. Then I gathered my homework and shoved it in my back pack and went down stairs where my mom was already making food.  
"I heard that Paul spent the night." She said.  
"Yea he did." I said grabbing a seat.  
"They didn't do anything wrong did they?"  
"Not that I know of, all I know is that they just fell asleep together."  
"That's sweet."  
"I'm surprised you're ok with this!"  
"Well your father did imprint on me, and I know how that works. I know Paul won't do anything to hurt her or against Emma's or your fathers wishes." My mother said before my sister and her imprint came down stairs.  
"Morning everyone!" She said happily.  
"Morning, what some breakfast Paul?" My mother asked Paul.  
"Sure, I have some spare time before I go." He said sitting down next to Emma. Today's breakfast was waffles with juice. According to my mother my dad was still upstairs sleeping, apparently he came home late last night. We all quickly finished our breakfast, then Paul left to go back home, get his stuff, and go to school. Today me and Emma decided to take the mustang again. In the car she said, "Jared's going to turn next, did you feel it?"  
"Yea I did, it was strong he's going to phase really soon."  
"Another wolf in the pack, that will be fun."  
"Yea, as long as he doesn't imprint on you too!" I said jokingly as we pulled in the schools driveway.  
"Shut up! That won't happen!" She said. I parked right next to the guys cars. Immediately Emma got out of the car and into Paul's arms. I laid my eyes on Jared, he was acting a little bit different today. He almost seemed nervous. It was going to happen soon, really soon. After a few minutes of talking we went to class. I had science and in the middle of when I was doing my lab this Tori girl comes up and sits on my lap. I stared at her blankly, she seemed a little pissed off at my reaction.  
"Get off my lap." I simply said.  
"Why should I?" She said with a flirty voice.  
"Cause your boney ass is hurting my legs." I said standing up causing her to fall down. She looked up at me with disbelief.  
"What? I told you to get off, you didn't listen." I said picking her up off the ground. "Now go have fun with your friends talking about lip gloss and chick flicks. And leave my sister and I alone." I said leaving the class just before the bell rang. The rest of the day went by soon and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Today we all decided to eat in the back of Paul's truck because it didn't look like it was going to rain today and also because we didn't want to run into Tori. We all were having a great time when something Paul did set Jared off, he got really mad then he stormed off and drove away in his car. He was gone.

**Emma POV:**  
Paul was just joking around, Jared just got heated because if his wolf. Paul looked hurt that his friend yelled at him. I found a way to comfort him at the he knew that Jared didn't mean it. The rest of the day went by fine. Although today was my day to go on patrol. Lucky Paul came home with us. Unfortunately we spent our time together doing our home work. The rest of the time we were eating dinner. Then it came time for me to go on patrol. I stood up from the dinner table and said, "Well I got to go patrol."  
"Ok love, I'll be here when you come back." Paul said bringing me into a tight hug.  
"Ok, I love you!" I said going out the door. I went in the woods, stripped, and phased. I left my clothes in a bush and went on with my patrol. Something wasn't right tonight. I didn't hear the owls at all! I felt like someone or something was watching me. I immediately ran to the near by meadow to be out in the open, under the moon light so I could see better. I heard a howl. Jared. I ran towards the direction of the howl. I saw him running, so I jumped in front of him.  
'_Who are you?! What do you want?!'_ He thought.  
'_Jared, calm down.'_ I said.  
'_What the hell?! Why are you in my head. Who are you!'  
'Emma.'_  
'_Yea right!'_ He said pushing me at a tree. I got up and growled, he still kept his composer. Then he pounced on me, and damn he was strong. But he was also clumsy. After I while I managed to push him at a rock, and from the cracking sound I heard whether it was the rock or a bone, it didn't sound pretty. With a flash of silver Paul was at my side and Blake was between me and Jared.  
'_Jared stop it!'_ Blake commanded obediently Jared sat down.  
'_Are you ok?' _Paul asked licking my face.  
'_Yea I'm good.' _I said focusing my attention on Jared, 'Jared it's us.'  
'_Prove it!'_ He snarled.  
At that I had no choice so I phased in front of everyone. I had no problem showing my body, I knew it looked good. I have to thank my mom for that! Any way they were all gonna see it sooner or later. Jared's eyes widened, he stared for a while, then he immediately looked away. I heard Paul rip out a loud growl and Blake snarled at Jared. He probably thought something he shouldn't have in front of my brother and imprint. Jared seemed to automatically believe us. Blake moved his head motioning towards the house. With that I got on Paul's back as we went back to the house. I got changed and went up stairs to get the boys clothes. When I came down stairs my dad was already home.  
"What's with all the clothes?" He asked.  
"We got a new pack member." I said going out side to give the boys their clothes. Luckily Blake and Paul got Jared to calm down so he phased back by then. I threw them their clothes looking away trying to not see anything. I walked back inside and my dad had already made a phone call to the village elders and they were on there way. We all gathered in the detached garage with blankets around a small fire listening to the elders talk to Jared. I sat between Paul's legs engulfed in his warmth, drifting asleep with my head on his arm.

**Paul POV: **  
I listened to her breathing slow down as she went to sleep. I moved my head between her neck and shoulder and inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating. I just wanted her with me, I wanted to hold her all the time. I didn't want anyone else touching or looking at her except me. She was mine. This entire time everyone has been explaining to Jared about what was happening. I still wasn't going to forgive Jared that easily for thinking about my imprint naked. When Jared was lectured about the imprint thing his face turned pale as he looked at me.  
"So... Um, you and Emma imprinted?" He barely managed to ask.  
"Yes." I growled.  
"I'm sorry." He said, "How's it like, imprinting?"  
"It's like everything changed. Now she's the center of my world. She's all I want and all I ever wanted. I would do anything for her, even if she didn't love me. If she didn't love me I would be anything she wanted me to be a friend, a brother, or a guardian. As long as I'm able to be with her. It's a strong bond, I would die if it meant keeping her safe. She's the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with, even after that. My love for her is infinitive, always growing, and unconditional."  
I said rubbing Emma's shoulder. The explaining went on and on until it was finally over. I had called my father and told him I wasn't coming home tonight. I picked up Em and carried her to her room. I laid her down on the bed and observed her as she slept. I memorized almost every detail about her. She was beautiful, so perfect, I never wanted to leave her side. She was worth fighting for. As my eyes traveled down her face I found my self staring at her boobs. It was like a light switch turned on in my head because all of a sudden my wolf was telling me _mate with her, make her yours. _All of a sudden I found my hand going under her shirt and squeezed her breast. She let out the most beautiful moan I've ever heard, I lived and breathed for that sound. My wolf was screaming at me saying _what are you waiting for?! Make her yours already! Don't you want her to carry your children? Don't you want to hear her moans, her screaming your name?! Mate with her! _I ripped my hand away from her.  
"No! I don't want to mate with her! Wait I do! Just not like this! I don't want our first time together to be like this! I want it to be special, for her!" I said to my self sitting up running my hands through my hair. I got up and walked down stairs and got a drink of water. My heart hurt. I miss her already even though she was a few steps away. I wanted her in my arms. I quickly finished the glass of water and rushed back up stairs. I went in Em's room and got in her bed, I wrapped her in my arms and fell asleep partially content. I woke up early that morning before Emma did. I started kissing her neck which earned a few moans from her. Then I lightly licked her neck and her eyes fluttered open. They were captivating, even though they were dark brown they sparkled with life that lived on.  
"Hmmm I could get used to waking up like this." She said wrapping her arms around me tracing invisible patterns on my neck.  
"Christ... That feels good!" I moaned closing my eyes. I felt her lips lightly brush against mine. I moved my hands from her waist to her face deepening the kiss. She started running her hand through my hair. God, I loved it when she does that. I felt her hand pulling on my shirt trying to take it off. My wolf was demanding me to mate with her now. I stopped her hand and broke the kiss.  
"Emma stop."  
"What? Why?!"  
"If you continue I won't be able to stop."  
"I was hoping you'd say that." She said running her hands under my shirt.  
"No Emma, seriously stop!" I said speaking up. I saw hurt in her eyes, and a tear starting to form. I felt her feelings it was pain and rejection.  
"It's not that I don't want to. Trust me I do! A lot!" I said but before I could say more she interrupted and said, "Is it because of something my brother or father said?!" She said with a weak quavering yet powerful voice.  
"No, it's because I want our first time to be perfect."  
"Is it because I'm virgin?"  
"You're a virgin?!"  
"Yes." She said as a blush spread across her face.  
"Then you deserve to have a special first time, not in your room with both your brother and your parents in the rooms next to us."  
"You're too good for me." She said kissing me before she got out of bed, "I'm going to take a shower."  
"I'll be waiting." I said before she walked out. I walked down stairs and out side and opened my truck. Inside I had some spare clothes. I grabbed them and went back in the house. I couldn't believe she was a virgin, not with those looks, personality, and body like that. I bet she had a lot of boyfriends before, but I never though she would be a virgin. Well I guess she didn't really have a choice with a protective brother and father. I quickly changed my clothes. But Em being a virgin means her first time will hurt, I don't want to hurt her again. What if I lose control, what if my wolf takes over? I wouldn't want my wolf to take over. Then Emma walked in wearing nothing but a towel. Oh god what I would give to fuck her right now.  
"Like what you see?" She asked chuckling.  
"Yes, very much." I said before I turned my back so I was facing the wall in order for her to change.  
"So what are we going to say when they ask about Jared?" I asked.  
"That he didn't feel good so he decided not to come to school." She said.  
"But he's going to be gone for a while right?"  
"Probably half a week it's obvious that his strong point was strength, and he seemed to have a lot of control."  
"But it took me a week for me to go back to school!"  
"That's because you have a temper problem and you didn't have that much control." She said tapping my shoulder letting me know it was ok to look. She was wearing combat boots with jeans and a long jacket with a black crop top underneath. She looked so sexy.  
"And if anyone asks for Blake tell them that he got food poisoned by eating some out dated chocolate."  
"Blake won't be here?"  
"No he will be out with my father training Jared for the next two days. Come on we have to eat." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me down stairs.


	11. Can you handle the Heat?

**Hey guys I decided to release an early chapter cause I have time and because Vampire Academy is coming out tomorrow and you should all see it! I swear it's like Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets a little bit of Twilight. By the way the book is better than the movie, well at lest what I can tell from the commercials.**

* * *

**_~A couple days later~_**  
**Blake POV:**  
These past few days have been going good. Jared was easy to train, he only took three days to train. Things were great between Paul and Emma, those two were getting more how do you say this, close. They have been together as much as they can and have become more affectionate with each other. On the down side right after we finished training Jared both Paul's dad and my dad became unable to phase anymore. My father was the same though and acted like nothing had happened. Although Emma was acting a little different last night, I don't know why through. Maybe she was on her period. This morning I figured out some thing was wrong. When I woke up to wake her up this morning her door was locked. When I tried to open it she yelled, "Go away!"  
"Emma we have to go to school!"  
"I'm not going!"  
With that I left to get ready. I went down stairs to eat and then I saw Emma come down stairs. She was in her pajamas and she smelled I don't know, different.  
"Emma we have to go to school." I said.  
"I'm not going, I don't feel good!" She said grabbing a water bottle and going back up stairs.  
"Period much." I said.  
"No it can't be." My mother said. She out of all people would know, she buys all of the stuff Emma needs so I'm sure she knew when her time of month was.  
"Maybe it's a wolf thing." My dad said.  
"You think so?" I asked.  
"Yea, December is a wolfs mating month. Maybe she's in heat." My father mumbled not sounding thrilled.  
"Heat?" I asked.  
"Yea, you would have to go to the elders about that through. I don't know much on that topic." He said drinking his coffee.  
"I will." I said grabbing my backpack and car keys. I got in my truck and drove to the nearest elders house. When I got to the house I knocked on the door. I didn't care if I was going to be late for school, it involved my sister and I needed to know what was happening to her. When the door opened it wasn't the elder, it was the elders son Scott. From what I know Scott was in my fathers pack and was going to be one of the future elders so he knew just as much as his father did.  
"Blake what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I need to talk."  
"About what? Is something wrong?"  
"I think my sisters going through heat." I said, immediately he opened the door and welcomed me in.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"I don't even know what heat is. My dad suggested it when my sister was acting different this morning."  
"Maybe it was her period."  
"No, my mom said it wasn't. She keeps track on that stuff."  
"So I'm guessing I'm going to start from the basics?"  
"Yes, tell me everything you know."  
"Ok. First heat is what occurs before a female starts her ovulation, aka it's basically mating season. It occurs for about 3 weeks in December. The first two weeks nothing happens really, the only thing that does is that her and her mate get very close. Then comes the third week, which she is in now. The first four days are ok, she just keeps her distance from everyone cause she's going to be very um... aroused. The last four days are the days where she will be basically stuck in bed with her mate um mating. Her mate will be able to know when she's in heat cause he will be able to smell the change in her blood and that will drive him and his wolf crazy."  
"My sister will be fucking Paul for four days!" I hissed.  
"Basically, probably even sooner."  
"That's not going to happen. She's not ready for that. Both me and my father won't let that happen."  
"Good luck with that. Her body's ready, your going to have a hard time keeping those two apart. Even if you do manage too keep them apart both of them will most likely lock them selfs in their room masturbating for four days thinking about each other."  
I groaned. It was a lose-lose situation for me and my dad.  
"Thanks." I said getting up and leaving. I got in my car and drove to school. I heard my phone ringing like crazy. I bet it was Paul wondering where the hell Emma was. Once I parked in the school parking lot it sent a text to Paul saying to meet me in the parking lot. Not long after Paul approached me as I stood next to me car.  
"Where is Emma?!" He asked with a frantic voice, he was whipped bad.  
"She's fine, you just can't see her. In fact you can't come over for the next 4 days and that includes today."  
"What why?!"  
"She's going through heat Paul." I said, he stared at me for a moment as what I said sunk into his brain.  
"Heat?" He asked.  
"It's basically mating season."  
"Why can't I see her?! It's not like I'm going to fuck her!"  
"Oh you will Paul. I know you've smelt her blood change, and know it has changed a lot. So much you won't be able to control your self."  
"I can't be away from my imprint Blake." He said with a pained expression.  
"Don't worry you can see her when she gets on her period."  
"Blake you know it kills me just to be in a different room as her."  
"Paul you aren't seeing her for the next five days, that's final." I said giving him an alpha command walking away going to class. Paul must have phased because I heard a sad howl in the middle of class. Paul was depressed at lunch, he was completely sad that he couldn't be with my sister. I on the other hand was too busy worrying about my sister and how I was going to keep those two apart. I've taken care of Paul but the real problem was taking care of Emma making sure she didn't sneak off and seduce Paul. Once class was over I immediately drove home. When I walked into Emma's room the air was filled with her arousal. I felt like I was suffocating. I knew if any other wolf were to smell this they're wolf would have taken over and they would have fucked my sister. I found my sister laying on the bed with a fan on facing her. She laid their flat on her stomach like she was about ready to make a snow angel.  
"Hey Em." I said she looked over and murmured.  
"Hey."  
"Emma I know what's going on with you."  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"You're going through heat." I said and started explaining it to her. After I was done explaining she said, "That explains a lot."  
"What?"  
"All day all I could think about was Paul... And other things... I've never been like this before."  
"Well don't worry it will be over in four days, until then you can't see Paul."  
"That's too long! I can't wait that long!"  
"You will wait that long."  
"Fine, but I won't enjoy it."  
"That's the plan."  
"Blake I have a favor to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"Will you rub my back?"  
"Um sure." I said placing my hand on her back and lightly stroking it. She started breathing heavily and started letting out light moans. I smelt the air and her arousal increased a lot. At this point my wolf was demanding me to mate with her, that she wanted it. With that I ripped my hand away and left the room without a word.

**Emma POV:**  
Just like that he left me, alone and horny. Who knew I could get so turned on just by having a guy stroke my back, but hell at a time like this I would do anything for any type of contact with a male. Especially Paul, but Blake probably told Paul to stay away after he found out I was going through heat. I refuse to touch my self no matter how much I want too, I want to save that for my first time. Anyway it's not like I could without both my father and brother hearing me and I know for sure that Blake would smell me. God this was going to be the worst four days of my life! It's bad enough that I'm super horny, now I can't even be with Paul. This sucks so much that it hurts. What I would do to have Paul's huge cock in me fucking my brains out! I'm such a pervert! I've never though of this stuff this much before! God my body feels like it's on fire, I want it to stop! Why is Blake doing this to me?! He's just causing me more pain. With all the frustration I fell asleep, but even in my sleep I couldn't escape how horny I was! I had a nice dream about Paul fucking me. I woke up the next morning sweating. Oh god how much I wished that was real! Now I'm even more frustrated! Christ! I got up and went down stairs. Looks like everyone has left, even mom. I found a note from my dad saying that him and Paul's dad have left for a couple of days on a fishing trip. With that I ran up stairs pulled on some sweats on with a shirt and pulled my hair up in a bun. I ran down stair grabbed me wallet and got in the car. I drove all the way to the nearest clinic in Port Angeles. My reason why is because I needed birth control pills, whether my brother liked it or not I was going to have sex with Paul in these next three days. I tried to make it as fast as possible to get the pills and leaved. Once I got home I immediately took one. They said I had to wait 7 days to have sex without a condom before it fully worked or something like that. Honestly I didn't give a damn, I don't have seven days. I will have sex with or without a condom, if it happens it happens. I found a place to hide the pills in my room and flopped on my bed. I quickly got out of the sweats and replaced with volley ball shorts, and my shirt with a lose crop top. I checked my phone and I had gotten a text from Paul.  
'Hey Em I miss you a lot. I really want to see you, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you so I'm doing what your brother told me to do. This is driving me crazy being away from you. I miss you so much! I can't wait until this is over. I love you.' It read. I wanted him bad, really bad! I quickly replied to the message texting, 'I miss you so much too! I want you so bad I'm going cray. I love you.' Then I sent it and put on my headphones. The first song that comes on is Body Party by Ciara. The perfect sex song in my opinion. God I've never thought about sex so much in one day! Soon I drifted asleep listen to a girl sing about how much she loved this guys body. Let me tell you that song didn't help my dreams at all. Apparently that song was on repeat. Now the dream I had was like heaven for me, but like hell when I woke up. I woke up sweating, and I did not like to sweat. Then I heard a knock on my door. Ugh why can't people just leave me alone! I got up and opened the door to Blake. He looked shocked for a moment as he looked at me. Probably because I was sweating bullets and wearing my most reveling piece of clothing.  
"Um what happened to you?" He asked.  
"Heat did." I said turning around and walking to my bed.  
"What did you do to day?"  
"Drink water and sleep. Not like that made a difference though."  
"Well only two more days after today." He said before before leaving.  
I laid their for a few minutes then I smelt Paul. He was near by, then he was close really close! I opened my window and saw him out side in wolf form. I saw him sniff the air and lust clouded his eyes. Then out of nowhere Blake jumped out in front of our house as a wolf. He let out the most deadliest growl I ever heard in my life. Paul looked up at me with eyes filled with sorrow and ran away. In a flash Blake was storming through the house trying to get to my room while putting on his clothes.  
"What did I tell you about seeing Paul!" He growled.  
"Blake I'm not waiting that long." I growled back.  
"Do you have any idea about that he was thinking, of what he was planing to do to you?!" He yelled.  
"Yes I do Blake! Cause I was thinking the exact same thing!" I said yelling. Blake looked at me with disbelief. "I can't wait that long Blake! It's killing me enough to be away from Paul as it is! Now I'm horny as fuck at the same time! It hurts so bad Blake!" I yelled feeling tears starting to fill up my eyes. I sat down on my bed and started to cry in my hands.  
"I'm so frustrated!" I yelled. Blake winced in pain from seeing me like this.  
"Em." He whispered.  
"Get out Blake." I demanded through my tears. With that Blake left the room. I spent the rest of my night crying in my room. I didn't even bother to answer the phone when Paul texted and called me. I knew that he knew I was sad. I just kept of crying and crying until I couldn't cry anymore. The next morning I was woken up by Blake. I looked at my clock. It wasn't really morning it was like 1:30. He should be at school why the hell was he home?! I growled at him.  
"Emma listen to me, I'm going to take you to see Paul." Once he said that I immediately shot out of bed.  
"Blake don't play with me!" I said warning him.  
"I'm not I'm serious. God I'm going to regret this. I didn't know you were going through that much pain. And Paul didn't show up at school I can only imagine what he's going through. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok Blake!" I said throwing my arms around Blake hugging him.  
"Ok get dressed, we are leaving in a few minutes." He said before leaving the room. I quickly stripped, put on some sexy panties, and undid my hair from the bun I had it in. I quickly threw on my jeans and put on a crop top with a leather jacket. Before I left I remembered to take my pill and go down stairs. My brother was waiting in the car for me, so I hopped in.  
"You ready?" He asked with wavering voice.  
"More than ready." I said. Then he drove to Paul's house. When we got their he told me to wait in the car while he got Paul. I watched him walk in and soon later he walked out and got in the car.  
"He's all yours." He murmured.  
"Thanks Blake!" I said kissing his cheek. Right when I did that I heard a growl. I looked over and saw Paul at the door of the house, waiting for me. He looked sexy as ever with his hair all messy and him being shirtless. I hopped out of the truck and ran into his arms.

* * *

**I know Blake's and Emma's relationship is weird but please I ask of you to be patient and wait to see what happens! (I don't even know what will happen...)**


	12. Pleasure for Pain

**Since I had time and I'm in a really good mood I decided to release another chapter! Lemons!**

* * *

I watched my little sister run into the arms of a man that I had just caught jacking off saying her name a few minutes ago.

She ran in my arms immediately and I was engulfed in her sent. Her smell was amazing. The smell of her blood and her arousal drove me crazy. All I wanted was her and nothing more. I wanted her to be mine.

I felt complete in his arms, all I now wanted was for him to fuck me senseless. I knew he wanted to too because I felt his member grow in his pants.

I couldn't watch this anymore so I hit the gas and drove away once they closed the door.

She jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist, as I grabbed her ass and carried her inside and upstairs.

I brought him into a kiss as he carried me to his room, next thing I know I'm between him and the wall. His tongue entered my mouth and god did this feel good. I willingly let my tongue summit to his dominance.

I'm hands were going everywhere, running through her body. It was painful being like this for a night I don't know how she lasted for two days. I reached for her jacket and took it off her along with her shirt. With that I laid her down on my bed with me hovering over her.

Once I was on his bed his kisses started to travel lower.  
"You are so beautiful." He said between kisses. Pleasure washed over the places he kissed me. I let out a moan every time he kissed me. He rolled his hips onto my mine. This made me moan. I saw him grin with satisfaction. I felt his hands going lower to my jeans. He started to unbutton them and pulled them off me. He paused to look at me, I could tell from his face that he liked what he saw.

My wolf liked what I saw, I did too. The wolf started to take over a little. I felt her roll her hips on mine, I let out a growl.  
"I can't wait to get my dick in you." I snarled. That had slipped out and I got more control over my wolf. By this time Emma was panting hard. I could tell she was very aroused down their. I pressed my dick on her pussy needing to feel her heat.

I reached for his shorts and started to undo them. Then he moved my hands away and undid them for me. After he did that he started to take my panties and bra off. Then he started attacking me with kisses. I felt his finger enter me, it felt so good. I moaned into the kiss from this amazing experience. I broke the kiss and murmured, "Condom."  
"Oh!" He said and reached over at the counter and putting one on. With that his eyes softened, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered in my ear.  
"I've never been so sure in my life."

I slowly guided my dick into her pussy. I wasn't even all the way in and it felt amazing. Then all of a sudden without warning my wolf took over. I thrusted my dick into her all the way with full force, breaking her hymen. That's when my angel let out the worst bloodcurdling scream I've ever heard in my life. I froze and realized what I had done. She was trembling with her eyes shut, and tears rushing down her face.  
"Oh god Em, I'm so sorry!" I said as I started to kiss her tears away. It was killing me to know that I was feeling pleasure from her pain. This was what I was scared about. After a while she adjusted, then she nodded her head and whispered in my ear, "Move."

I heard my sisters scream and it sent shivers down my spine and pain though my heart. Then I felt her pain, I fell to the ground, Christ that hurt! I got up and phased. It hurt me that I knew she was feeling pain and I couldn't do anything about it. What was even worse is that I put her in the situation. I went to go blow off some steam.

Pain. That's all I had felt. It hurt, a lot. But then almost like magic the pain faded into pleasure as he trusted in me. That pleasure was worth it. At this point I couldn't control my voice. "Mmm Paul faster." I moaned as he picked up his speed. I heard a loud crack coming from the bed. It was the bed frame breaking.

God she felt so good, so tight. My imprint was amazing, I could tell that she felt the same was towards me by the look in her eyes. She was panting right down and I could feel her walls tighten around me. My wolf came back and took over again. I started trusting into her like crazy. I heard her wince a little which quickly turned into a moan. She started panting really hard and said, "Paul what are you doing to me?" As she started to tremble. "It's ok baby just let it go." I whispered in her ear pounding into her harder. Quickly she reached her climax. She screamed my name and trashed under me. The entire time I looked at her. I did that. Soon after I came and we both laid down panting on the bed. Then I had realized what I had done.

"Em, I'm so sorry." He said looking at me, he looked like he was about to cry.  
"It's ok Paul." I said stroking his hair.  
"No it's not. I didn't want to lose control like that. I didn't want your first time to be like that."  
"Paul, what matters is that it was with you. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I said kissing him lightly.  
He let out a light growl, "I love you, more than you can imagine." He said wrapping his arms around me and started caressing my waist. I let out a moan.  
"You know you aren't going to get that much sleep." He said with a smirk.  
"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**I hope it wasn't hard too understand which characters POV it was! (Just invade you didn't know it was mostly Emma and Paul and a little of Blake)**


	13. Let me love you

**Happy Valentines Day everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Warning: Lemons**

* * *

**Emma POV: **  
I woke up to Paul looking at me stroking my waist. Then I felt his fingers enter me, as he shifted the position so that he was hovering over me. I moaned at this.  
"Morning Paul." I barely said grinding myself against his fingers. Then something changed in his eyes. As if to realize what he was doing.  
"No, stop Em."  
"What why?!"  
"I want to make up for last night." He said taking his fingers out of me and hold down my waist. "I want to give you the love you deserve. I want to show it to you." He said leaning closer and started to kiss my neck. My heart melted at his words. Never in my life I though I would be loved this much. With one hand he threw the sheets off us, a breeze blew in for the window above and the light entered the room. My hair moved around from the breeze, then his hand grazed my face moving my hair away as he stared into my eye.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." Then he returned to kissing my neck as his kisses traveled lower. Soon I felt his tongue enter me and I let out a moan. I looked down and saw him staring at me, his eyes burning though my soul. He sucked and licked my clit and it was driving me crazy. I started running my hands through my own hair, while screaming and moaning his name. When I felt his hand bring mine down and interlocked our fingers, still keeping one hand on my waist, holding it down. He sucked harder causing me to close my eyes, and be sent over the edge. He licked my pussy as I came down from my high. When I finally opened my eyes I found him hovering over me staring at me. All I could do is stare at him trying to catch my breath, after screaming his name. He quickly put on a condom and brought me into a light yet passionate kiss. We broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. At that moment nothing else mattered. It was as if everything else in the world had stopped, and that it was just to two of us. No one else. After a while he slowly pushed his dick in me, without breaking eye contact. I felt him stretching me, filling me up. He was my match, my perfect fit. I moaned lightly as he slowly started to move inside me. I felt his fingers stroking my leg. I could hear his heart beat, our hearts beat in unison. I loved him, he was my soul mate. I belonged to him, and he belonged to me. We were meant to be together. Fate had brought us together, and fate will keep us together. As his thrusting increased and as things got more passionate, the more we looked into each others eyes. At this point we weren't looking at our eyes anymore, we were looking into each others souls. Even as I climaxed, screaming his name I couldn't bring myself to look away and break our gaze. Not long after he came as well, not breaking eye contact. He collapsed right next to me, as he did the bed frame cracked again.  
"You're going to need to buy a new bed." I said still panting.  
"More like a new house." He chuckled.  
"Thank you Paul." I said looking at him.  
"Anything for you love."

**Paul POV:**  
We laid their for a while before Emma sat up.  
"I'm going to take a shower." She said. When she tried to stand up she let out a yelp and fell to the ground.  
"Are you ok?" I asked holding back my laughter.  
"Ow. No." She murmured. I watched as she tried to get up but she couldn't. At that point I was laughing hard.  
"Don't laugh!" She said her face red from embarrassment and anger. She started to crawl away when I got up and picked her up.  
"Let's take a shower together, it'll save water." I said carrying her to the bathroom.  
"Really that's your excuse?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well would you rather me say, let's take a shower together so I could fuck you so hard you'll be in a wheelchair."  
"I think you already did that Paul." She said laughing as I sat her down on the toilet and turned on the shower.  
"Can you stand?" I asked.  
"Yea." She said standing but holding onto the counter top.  
"Silly girl." I said picking her up, she wrapped her arms around me and we walked into the shower. She gasped as the cold water hit her. She pushed herself closer to me. I felt her hard nipples against my skin and let out a low growl as I squeezed her ass. She brought me into a kiss as I pushed her against the wall running my hands all over her. I lowered us onto the ground and got between her legs. I looked up at her and saw that her face a red and that she was breathing heavily. She was my goddess, what I live for. With that I started licking her pussy. God she tasted so good. She was sweet like honey, once I started I couldn't stop. She started moaning my name and running her hands through my hair bringing me closer to her. She let out a soft growl which was absolutely sexy. She was perfect in every way. I continued to suck her and lick her harder, until she came screaming my name. Once I was done I looked at her. She didn't need to say anything to let me know that she loved me.  
"Paul that was amazing." She said panting for air.  
"No you are amazing."  
"So much for showering." She said with a smile. Then my stomach growled, I came to realize that I was hungry. Emma started laughing, "I guess we should hurry up and get out of here so you can eat." She said getting up. We quickly took a shower and got dressed. Immediately I ran down stairs and into my kitchen looking for food. There was nothing, just a bottle of water.  
"Is their any food babe?" Emma asked walking down stairs in her jeans and one of my old white t-shirts that she cut to make it not as long.  
"Nothing." I said disappointed.  
"Wanna go to the diner and grab something to eat?" She asked.  
"Sure." I said grabbing my car keys. We got in the car and drove to the diner. At this point it started snowing, we checked the weather forecast and apparently it was going to snow for a long time. We walked in and grabbed a corner booth, which was great because I got to keep my arm around Emma.  
"Hmm what to order." Emma murmured while reading the menu.  
"Order anything as long as it's not a salad." I said rubbing her arm.  
She looked at me like I was crazy, "Yea, like I would order a salad." She said sarcastically.  
"Good cause you are gonna need that energy for later." I said moving my hand down so that I was rubbing her leg and kissing her neck, causing her to moan lightly.  
"What are you going to order?" She asked me.  
"The same thing we had last time."  
"Ok, I'll have the same." She said putting her menu down. The Seth walked in the restaurant with his sister Leah. They saw us and waved and walked over to our table.  
"Hey Seth." Emma said.  
"Hey Emma, this is my sister Leah." Seth said sitting down. Leah just stared blankly at Em, Em returned her stare with a smile.  
"So where have you two been we haven't seen you at school?" Seth asked.  
"Didn't Blake tell you?" Emma asked.  
"Yea he said you guys where out with the stomach flu."  
"Yea we ate some bad sushi." I said.  
"That sucks." Seth said.  
"Yea it was pretty bad." Emma said then the waitress came to our table and took our orders.  
"You guys eat a lot for just having a stomach flu." Leah murmured.  
"Well we just couldn't wait to have the hamburgers from here." Emma said. A few minutes later our food came. We both ate our food so fast it was gone in a second. Once we finished our meal we had to go. While we were saying our goodbyes Seth hugged Emma. I didn't like that. Who does he think he is, touching my imprint like that?! She was mine! With that I let out a low growl. Seth looked at me with shock and questioning eyes.  
"Bye guys." Emma said pulling away from Seth and ran over to me and into my arms. I wrapped her in my arms and buried my face in her hair inhaling her scent. God I wanted her. Once we got in the car I attacked her, pressing her against the car door, gripping her hips, pressing my lips on hers. She moaned into the kiss and gripped my shoulders. I could smell her arousal, it was strong. So strong, I wanted to fuck her right here right now. She broke the kiss and said, "At home." Panting. With that I hit the gas and drove us home.


	14. Eternal Snow

**Emma POV:**  
Once home we ran up stairs fast. In Paul's room Paul pushed me on his bed and ripped off my shirt. Literally ripped it, down the center in the front.  
"I can't wait any longer." He growled taking my boob out of my bra and started sucking it. I moaned in pleasure. I wanted him so bad, my panties were soaking wet for him. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, making him growl as he sucked my nipple harder. I felt his hand go in my pants and started rubbing my clit.  
"Christ!" I gasped throwing my head back. I heard Paul chuckle at this. With that I ripped Paul's shirt off him, he stared at me shocked.  
"Paul, I need you in me." I said panting. A smirk spread across Paul's face as he took off his pants, then mine, and then put a condom on. Without hesitation he trusted into me, causing me to moan his name. He growled as he trusted in me. Oh how I loved it when he growled, it was so sexy. He started trusting into me harder causing me to slip into pure ecstasy.  
"Paul don't stop." I moaned between his thrusts. He continued plowing into me harder and faster, causing me to soon reach my climax. God it felt amazing. My body felt tense but relax at the same, only Paul can do this to me. When he climaxed he growled my name. I loved it when he said my name, but I loved it even more when he growled it. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. He started kissing my neck and nibbling on it lightly, grazing his teeth lightly on my skin. I shivered when he did this, he let out a light growl.  
"I love what you do to me." I whispered.  
"I love doing this to you, making you shiver, making your nipples hard, making your clit throb, making you cum, making you moan and scream my name. I love making you feel good."  
I gasped when he said that as he started rubbing my clit. I was going to be sore tomorrow.

**_~The next morning~_**

**Paul POV:**  
There is no better feeling than waking up with the one you love in your arms. It was as if our bond had gotten stronger. I brought her closer and inhaled her scent. Her scent was different. Her blood had almost returned back to normal, the urge to bond with her wasn't as strong as before. I was able to control my self a lot better. Her heat cycle was over, now in a few days she would start her period. Great, she will be moody. At the though of her ovulating my inner wolf growled with excitement, telling me it was that perfect time to put a pup in her stomach. I got control over my wolf before I would do anything that I would regret. Then Emma woke up and wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me before I could say anything.  
"Good morning." She said pulling away from me.  
"Morning love."  
"It's over." She said sounding a little disappointed.  
"Why are you sad love?"  
"Because I'm gonna miss being with you."  
"It's not like your leavening the country, you just need to go back home. Anyway I'm at your house so often I might as well live their." I said pulling her closer.  
"Yea but we won't be able to be like 'this' at my home."  
"Oh, well we can go out some time and rent a hotel room or you can over here when our dads go out of town again." I said.  
"Yea I guess your right." She said sitting up, "Can you go get me some water?"  
"Sure thing love." I said kissing her forehead and walking down stairs. I grabbed a cup of water and went back up stairs. I walked in to find her going through her jacket.  
"What are you looking for?" I asked  
"These." She said pulling out pills, "Birth control pills, but you had to use a condom because I have to take them for 7 days before the actually work." She said taking out a pill.  
"Oh ok." I said handing her the cup of water. She took it and swallowed the pill. I was happy she was taking the pill but part of me was sad.  
"You don't want to have my kids?" I asked quietly trying not to sound broken.  
"That's not it Paul. I do want to have your kids, one day. But I can't have them now. There's a lot of things you have to consider for a baby. We would need to save up money of the babies food, clothes, toys, and education. Hell we aren't even out of high school yet! My father and brother would be against it, and we aren't even married. And what about the pack. I'm an alpha, I need to be their for them, and the full pack isn't even formed yet. I would love to have your baby Paul, but now isn't the right time." She said standing up and grabbing my hand.  
"When do you think it will be the right time?"  
"Um I don't know, about 4 years after I graduate college."  
Four years! That so long, but it will go by fast.  
"For you, I'll wait." I said kissing her forehead.  
She looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks Paul." Then she started gathering her clothes.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"I'm going to go home. My mother and brother must be worried sick."  
"You don't need to phase, let me drive you home."  
"It's ok Paul you don't have to do that."  
"No I want too, anyway what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend walk home alone in this snow."  
"Fine but you need to get dressed too." She said putting her clothes on.  
"Well I'm not going to go to your house naked." I said throwing on some clothes. Once we were fully clothed we went outside and got in the car. The entire car ride Emma was admiring the snow, I guess she didn't get to see that much snow where she lived. We got to her house and she dragged me inside, once we walked in the door I smelled a scent I didn't want to smell. I smelled her father.  
"EMMA!" He said his loud voice booming through out the house. He came stomping through the house towards us. Immediately I stepped in front of Emma, but she grabbed my shoulder and stepped in front of me.  
"Please Paul I don't mean to be rude, but can you please stay out of this." Emma said as her father approached us.  
"You." He growled looking at me.  
"Paul has nothing to do with this!" Emma said.  
"He has everything to do with this! I through I told you not to push her!"  
"He didn't push me! I pushed him!" Emma said looking at her father.  
"You knew I didn't want this!" He father said.  
"I knew that! But you didn't order me!"  
"How dare you!" He growled.  
Emma stepped forward and looked her father in the eye and said, "I don't regret my actions." With that her father slapped her across the face. I let out a growl and started to walk forward but Emma's hand stopped me.  
"Don't." She whispered.  
"Get out." He father said Emma ran out side shaking and phased. She ran into the woods I looked at her father. He was glaring at me, I looked at him with disgust and then ran after Emma. I followed her scent until she came to a stop. She now had phased back to normal. She stood in the middle of what used to be a small field of flowers, which is now a field of snow.  
"Emma." I said.  
She turned around brushing the tears from her face. "Oh hey." She said with a weak smile. I took my shirt off and handed it to her.  
"Here put this on." She obeyed and put on the shirt. "How are you doing?" I asked. That's when she burst out in tears and buried her face in my chest, causing me to fall over. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed my hand up and down her back.  
"I didn't want to hurt him. I feel so cold." She said between sobs. Why was she feeling cold? Wolves don't get cold. All I could do is comfort her.  
"Paul?"  
"Yes?"  
"Hold me tight... So that I won't feel cold anymore." She said with more tears running down her face. And that's what I did. As we laid there in this storm of eternal snow. As each snow flake fell on us piling up, like our love. I held her and kept her warm, until her broken heart melt.


	15. You weren't here

**Blake POV: **  
I came home from school with Jared with me. As we pulled up a saw Paul's truck parked out in front. When we walked in I saw my father, all the blood drained from my face. He greeted me with a slap to the face.  
"How could you let this happen!" He growled.  
"It was going to happen whether you liked it or not." I said keeping calm.  
"But it wasn't supposed to happen now!"  
"You think I'm happy about what I did?! I'm not! I blame my self more than you ever will, because I hurt her! I caused her pain by giving her to him! I'm not proud about what I did, but I couldn't leave her locked up in this house! It was hurting her more to stay away from him, more that it did giving herself to him! Did you forget that I feel her pain? It's easy for you to say that because you weren't here! You weren't here taking care of her and watching her suffer right before your eyes. You weren't here!" I said before I left the house. I ran to the cliff near by, I need to forget. With that I ran and jumped off the cliff. The rush was amazing. Soon the ice cold water bared it's fangs and attacked, surrounded my body. Once I got out of the ocean I was found by Jared. He had came after me to see if I was alright. I told him I was fine and for him to go back to my house and eat something. I spent a while walking on the beach before heading back home. I walked in and saw Emma, I immediately ran to her and wrapped her in my arms. She was home and she was safe, I inhaled her scent. I had been away from her for too long, it felt nice to have her in my arms again safe. I hears a growl rip across the room. It was Paul. I growled back at him. I was her brother, he needed to get his attitude checked. I still have to punish him for what he did to my sister. I pushed Emma in Jared's arms and pushed Paul out side and phased. Paul phased as soon as he hit the ground. With that I pushed him into the woods.  
'_Time to pay for what you did.'_

**Jared POV:**  
I held Emma tight as she tried to free her self from my arms and run after her brother and boyfriend. As if this situation wasn't confusing enough as it is. First I become a wolf, then I find out about imprinting, then Emma going into heat, and now Paul fucking Emma.  
"Emma stop. Let them get it out." I said holding on to her. She stopped struggling and sighed.  
"Fine, they need this I guess." She said as I released her from my grasp.  
"Are you hungry Jared?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.  
"You already know the answer." I said grabbing a seat.  
"Why do I even ask." She said going through the cabinets. "So how was school?"  
"Ok, but every one was asking where you and Paul where at." I said putting my feet on the table.  
"Really?"  
"Yea but we made up some excuse for you guys. Seth told us that he saw you two and talked to you guys."  
"Oh that! We ran into him and his sister when we went to go grab a bite to eat."  
"Wow you guys ate."  
"Haha yes we ate! You can't run on an empty stomach."  
"You mean fuck." I said with that she gave me a look.  
"Really." She said.  
"Well everyone here knows that you guys were fucking."  
"Ugh."  
"Come on you can talk to me about this stuff!"  
"Really? Cause I don't think I can."  
"It's not like I'm gonna tell him anything."  
"No you'd tell him everything, and everyone else."  
"You have a point, the ability to get in each others heads is hard to get around."  
"That's my point." She said after putting something in the over and sat down.  
Then the door came bursting open and Paul and Blake walked in. Blake had Paul by the neck and pushed him inside. Looks like Blake won the fight, like we didn't see that coming.  
"Blake! Paul!" Emma said running to both of them. "Are you two alright?!"  
"Of course we are." Blake said as Paul wrapped his arms around her. I watched as Emma worried over her imprint. He cared so much for her, he was whipped. I could tell that she was everything to him.  
"The food!" Emma said walking over to the stove and pulling out muffins that were baked to perfection. We all groaned at that beautiful scent.  
"Like what you smell?" Emma asked giving us the muffins.  
"God Paul is a lucky man!" I said.  
"Why do you say that?" She asked.  
"Any guy would be lucky to have a girl who cooks this good that isn't his mother and who is pretty." I said my last comment cause Paul to let out a growl at me.  
"Watch it." Blake murmured.  
"What it's not like I'm going to fuck her?!" Once I said that Paul let out another growl and almost stood up, but Emma held him down.  
"Paul calm down." She said rubbing his shoulder.  
"Anyway," I said breaking the silence, "You guys want to go to a party Noah is throwing?"  
"Who's Noah?" Emma asked.  
"A guy we know who goes to Forks high school." Paul said.  
"Yea he throws the best parties." I said.  
"I want to go!" Emma said sound ecstatic. I watched Paul's face turn pale along with Blake's.  
"No!" Both Paul and Blake said at the same time.  
"Why can't I go?!"  
"Yea why can't she go?" I asked.  
"I don't want other guys looking at her!" Paul said.  
"She's never been to a party before!" Blake said. Both me and Paul stared at her with disbelief.  
"You've never been to a party before?" I asked.  
"Well I've been invited to them but I never went, that was more my brothers thing when we where at my old school. He was the more popular one." She said.  
"Emma you were more popular than me, you just never admitted it." Blake said.  
"Well she's going to this party it will be the best party ever!" I said.  
"Um no she's not." Paul said.  
"I am going and that's final!" Emma said using a stern voice at Paul.  
"Fine." Paul grumbled stuffing his face with food.  
"No Emma." Blake said.  
"No buts! I'm going!" Emma said using an alpha voice at Blake.  
"I'll only let you go if I go as well." Blake said holding out his hand.  
"Deal." She said shaking it.  
"The female has spoken!" I said.  
"Just wait till you imprint." Paul said to me.  
"The girl always wins." Emma said, "Anyway when's the party?"  
"Tomorrow since we don't have school the day after." I said.  
"Hello loves!" Cara said walking in.  
"Hello mom." Emma and Blake said.  
"Emma!" She squealed wrapping Emma in her arms, "I missed you! How are you?"  
"I'm fine mom, I missed you too! Sorry I left without telling you goodbye."  
"It's ok I understand, I often left without telling my mother when I was with your father. By the way where's your father?"  
"He left a while a go, I don't know where he went." I said.  
"Fight?" She asked.  
"Yea." Paul said.  
"Well let's just let him cool down." Cara said.  
"Well I got to go home and study, I'll take patrol tonight. Glad you guys are back." I said standing up and leaving.


	16. When I see you naked

**It's been a busy week for me, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emma POV:**  
After Jared left Paul, Blake, and I went up stairs. We had decided to decorate my room with Christmas lights, since I've been wanting to do that for a while now. We got it done fast and my room looked like it had stars. We spent the rest of the time working on homework, Paul and I had a lot since we missed. We were even working on our homework after Blake went to bed.  
"Finished!" I said slamming my pen on the desk.  
"How? You are taking 2 AP classes?"  
"Magic." I said laying down on my bed.  
"Impressive." Paul said turning off the light and laying down next to me.  
"Aren't the lights pretty?" I asked him.  
"Not as pretty as you." He said bringing me into a light kiss. With that I moved so that I was on top of him, so that I was straddling. I leaned down so I could kiss him. I felt his hands land on my hips running up and down under my shirt.  
"Emma." He growled as I started moving my hips. "I want you so bad right now." He growled into my ear.  
"But the question is can you have me?" I said sitting up.  
"When you tease me it drives me crazy." He said kissing my neck and groping my breast.  
"We should stop." I said inhaling.  
"Probably." He said licking my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. Then he pushed me back down on the bed and wrapped me in his arms.  
"You should sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." He said as he inhaled my scent in my hair. With that I fell asleep hoping that tomorrow will be fun.  
Their is no better feeling than waking up wrapped in the arms of the man that you love.  
"Paul, time to wake up." I whispered in his ear.  
He woke up and yawned, "Good morning."  
"Good morning to you too." I said getting out of bed and walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Shower, you should get dressed." I said before leaving the room. I walked in the bathroom and got in the shower. I heard Paul leave the house. I tried to make my shower short,but it's hard to when the water is so warm. Once I finished my shower I stuck my hand out to grab a towel, and ended up grabbing nothing. I looked to find there wasn't a towel in the bathroom! Shit!

**Blake POV: **  
I'm just about to walk down stairs, when I walked out of my room and into the hallway when I ran into Emma. Literally.  
"What the fuck?!" I said before I looked at her. She fell on the floor. And was naked. She was soaking wet, and I could see everything. When I say everything, I mean everything! She sat their on the ground with he legs spread apart and her elbows holding her upper body off the ground. I felt a growl rip from my throat, and I attempted to cover it up with a growl. I quickly looked away as she let out a squeal. I immediately said, "Sorry." And walked back in my room and closed the door. What just happened?!

**Paul POV:**  
I walked out side and phased. Luckily my house wasn't that far from Emma's. I walked in to find my father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.  
"Wow, I'm surprised to see you come back alive." He chuckled.  
"You know?"  
"Yea, I ran into Henry at the bar and he told me everything."  
"He was drinking?"  
"Yea, couldn't blame him."  
I went up stairs to my room, I hadn't realized at what a mess we had made. I looked at my bed and it was completely destroyed, except the mattress. I took a quick shower, threw some clothes on, and headed back to Emma's house. Once I got to her house I went to her room, only to find her sitting one her bed wet and naked. A growl ripped from my throat, "Em."  
"Hey." She said with a wavering voice, standing up and getting dressed.  
"Are you ok?" I asked hugging her, then I smelt Blake on her.  
"Um why do you smell like Blake?" I asked.  
"I kinda ran into him when I got out of the shower, literally." She said.  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, I can't wait for tonight!" She said putting the rest of her clothes on.  
"I have one rule for tonight."  
"What is it?"  
"Never leave my side, unless you are with Blake, Jared, Embry, Seth, or Quil."  
"Ok."  
She went to her mirror and quickly blow dried some of her hair, she looked so sexy. She wore a tight t-shirt with a longs sleeved shirt underneath, white jeans, black boots, and her hair had that tousled look that it looked like after we had sex. I let a growl rip from my throat, she walked over and ran her hands through my hair.  
"Your hairs still wet." She giggled.  
"I know." I said grabbing her hips and pinning her against the wall and me. I rolled my hips on to hers causing her to let out a gasp.  
"Yea you like that don't you?" I growled in her ear.  
"Yes." She moaned jumping up, wrapping her legs around my waist, and pressing her heat on my dick. God it felt good. My pants felt tighter. I moved forward and brought her into a kiss. She kissed me back eagerly and continued running her hands though my hair. God I loved this woman. Something in her scent changed, her arousal. That's my second favorite smell in the world, besides her scent.  
"God Em you're such a tease." I murmured.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your arousal, it's a tease to smell what I can't taste. You have no idea what you do to me." I growled dry humping her. Then there was a knock on the door. It sounded like it was about to break the door.  
"Break it up, both of you!" Blake yelled.  
"I guess we should go." Emma murmured.  
"Yea before he chops off my dick."  
"Now we wouldn't want that now would we." She said jumping down from my waist. "Let's get some breakfast." She said as she grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs. Down stairs we were greated by Cara who had made waffles for breakfast. In the middle of breakfast Henry came stumbling down stairs. He looked like shit.  
"Never again am I getting that drunk." He said sitting down.  
"Here." Cara said handing him a bottle of water.  
"Sorry about yesterday." He said to all of us.  
"It's ok." Emma said.  
"Come on, we have to go to school." Blake said getting up.  
"Let's go raise hell and break shit." I murmured getting up.


End file.
